


Como una plegaria

by friedlittlefish



Series: vamp/wolf au [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Minor Violence, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedlittlefish/pseuds/friedlittlefish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En una época en la que los humanos eran el eslabón débil de la cadena alimentaria, Luhan dedicaba su vida a ser un tabú para sus semejantes y la fuente de la vida de aquello en lo que deseaba convertirse con todas sus fuerzas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como una plegaria

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Advertencia: este fic contiene algo de violencia y mención muuuuuy breve de suicidio de personajes tan secundarios que en realidad no son ni secundarios ni terciarios ni nada.  
> ~ Escrito originalmente para la primera ronda de [Cara y Cruz](http://caraycruz.livejournal.com/), con la canción _Playboy_.

La atmósfera era muy húmeda. Las paredes estaban llenas de grietas, de desconchones y parches de cal abultada por culpa de la lluvia. Fuera, el agua no dejaba de caer. Resonaba por toda la iglesia con fuerza, intensificado el sonido por los altos muros de piedra que pretendían imponer sus leyes incluso en mitad de la noche. 

Las iglesias no siempre eran lugares sagrados. Ya no, al menos. 

Luhan se sentía débil, como si la lluvia no solo lo hubiera empapado entero de camino a la iglesia, sino que también le hubiera mojado los huesos. La ropa le pesaba sobre los brazos, los hombros, los muslos. Los zapatos le molestaban. Tenía frío. Parecía imposible estar más solo, aunque la costumbre hubiera hecho que Luhan se hubiera habituado a dicha circunstancia. Era en cierto modo relajante, el sonido de la lluvia. Le daba algo en lo que pensar que no fuera la maníaca obsesión por lo que estaba a punto de suceder; lo ayudaba a concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el latido de su corazón, rápido y enfermizamente emocionado. 

La gente lo llamaba loco desde hacía mucho tiempo, aunque a Luhan poco le podía importar aquello. Él no vivía de lo que la gente dijera, precisamente; todo lo contrario. Si tuviera que sobrevivir gracias a las palabras ajenas, Luhan habría muerto mucho tiempo atrás. 

Lo cierto era que lo que se dedicaba a hacer con asiduidad, por otro lado, no era lo que más lo alejaba de la muerte, precisamente. En cierto modo lo disfrutaba, sin embargo, así que no debía quejarse demasiado. Había tenido suerte hasta entonces y algo dentro de él siempre buscaba más. No, no iba a quejarse. 

Aunque algún día pudiera aparecer muerto en el callejón más asqueroso del pueblo y a nadie le importaría. 

Por entre los bancos, entonces, surgió un sonido que lo despertó de su ensoñación. Luhan ni siquiera se levantó del lugar en el que estaba apoyado junto a un maltrecho confesionario de madera atacada por las termitas. Miró al frente con ojos oscuros para ver cómo, de entre las sombras, aparecía con fluidez la forma de alguien con el pelo decididamente demasiado bien cuidado como para ser de la calaña del propio Luhan. Era pálido, aunque la luz de la luna puede que acentuara demasiado este hecho, y vestía con ropas que, contrariamente a las de Luhan, no presentaban jirón alguno. Parecía uno decente esta vez, con suerte no le haría demasiado daño ~~ni lo mataría~~. 

―¿Luhan? ―inquirió con un murmullo que apenas se habría escuchado entre la lluvia, pero que resonó con infinita claridad en los oídos de Luhan. 

Este asintió lentamente; tenía los labios sellados. 

La tormenta arreció fuera por un segundo, y un rayo iluminó la iglesia al completo como un fogonazo enviado por ese dios al que todos aclamaban pero en quien Luhan jamás había confiado del todo. 

Los ojos de su acompañante lucían azules, casi tan claros como el cielo de una mañana despejada, y el pensamiento hizo que Luhan temblara ligeramente cuando el extraño se agachó frente a él y sin mucho esfuerzo lo alzó del suelo y lo sentó dentro del confesionario. 

―Tienes el cuello destrozado. ―Se notaba preocupación en su voz, aunque Luhan no supo decir si era genuina o no. Los vendajes que se había liado al cuello la noche anterior se le hicieron más pesados que nunca. 

Volvió a asentir antes de lamerse los labios. No se atrevía a abrir la boca por miedo a soltar un sollozo. O una carcajada, quién sabe. Aquel tipo de situaciones siempre sacaban su lado más imprevisible, y no quería ahuyentar a la única posibilidad con la que había conseguido hacerse aquella noche de momento. 

―¿Dónde puedo…? 

La pregunta sonaba insegura en labios del otro a pesar de la seriedad y seguridad en sí mismo que se reflejaba en sus facciones angulosas, así que Luhan decidió resolverle la duda sin demasiados preámbulos. Temblaba un poco cuando se levantó del asiento frío, pero eso no lo detuvo en su empeño cuando se desabrochó los cordones del pantalón y dejó caer la tela hasta que se le hizo un montoncito empapado a los pies. Se escuchó un resuello en el pequeño cubículo y de repente unas manos frías, muy frías, se posaron en los muslos de Luhan. El contacto lo hizo temblar y ahogar un sonido en el pecho, porque un segundo más tarde volvía a estar sentado y tenía unos ojos azules muy inquietantes clavados en él como si no hubiera nada más importante en el universo. 

Luhan se sacudió violentamente cuando la reacción en cadena comenzó. Tras un constreñido: «¿Puedo?» y una mirada significativa de Luhan, el dolor comenzó. Comenzó antes incluso del primer mordisco, comenzó justo cuando los colmillos del extraño se extendieron y se transformaron en dos punzones especialmente diseñados para romperle la piel. El mordisco en sí fue limpio, aunque eso no alivió en absoluto el dolor, la sensación de asco que le producía sentir cómo, con la primera succión y con cada una de las que vinieron después, la sangre se le escapaba del cuerpo. Y aun a pesar de eso, Luhan no pudo evitar sonreír. 

Hacía mucho que este vampiro en concreto no se alimentaba, pensó Luhan. Lo notó no solo en el azul de sus ojos, tan claro que casi se perdía, sino en la urgencia con la que tragaba sin descanso y en el agarre de acero que sus dedos tenían en los muslos de Luhan y que los mantenían abiertos obscenamente. 

El corazón de Luhan no tardó en comenzar a latir con más lentitud de lo normal. Los párpados le pesaban y el pelo le chorreaba agua por la pared del confesionario donde tenía la cabeza apoyada. 

Aquello, todo lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba mal. Estaba muy mal. Luhan lo sabía, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Hacía mucho que se había dado por perdido, que sabía que para él no había otro camino, que para conseguir sus metas tendría que cruzar un largo e inestable puente colgante cuya sujeción a suelo seguro no era más que la suerte que lo acompañaba por las noches cada vez que dejaba el cuello al descubierto. 

Con una mano débil le tocó la cabeza al vampiro, que abrió los ojos y lo miró con los iris mucho más oscuros que antes; era la señal para que parara. Unos segundos pasaron en los que el corazón comenzó a latirle con demasiada velocidad para lo débil que estaba cuando el extraño no detuvo la succión y apretó aún más los dedos en la piel pálida de Luhan, y este pensó que vaya, por fin se le había acabado la condenada suerte. Pero no, aquella noche no fue la noche. Con un par de lametones cuidadosos, el vampiro selló la herida y la limpió de la sangre que se le había escapado en su hastío por alimentarse. Luhan vio cómo la nuez se le movía prominentemente al tragar antes de clavar sus ojos, ya mucho menos inquietantes, en los de Luhan. 

―¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó con suavidad, el ceño ligeramente fruncido―. Hacía mucho que no… 

―Lo sé ―cortó Luhan con voz débil―. Tenías los ojos casi blancos, no esperes tanto la próxima vez. 

Aquel consejo sorprendió al vampiro, que lo miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, pero que asintió igualmente mientras se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de la mano. Luhan apenas veía nada en la oscuridad del confesionario y la de sus propios ojos. El vampiro había bebido demasiado. 

―Lo siento ―se disculpó este al darse cuenta de la languidez de Luhan―. ¿Necesitas ir a algún sitio? Puedo llevarte ―ofreció. 

Otro trueno hizo retumbar las paredes de la iglesia. Luhan estaba seguro de que aquel maldito edificio se le caería en la cabeza el día menos esperado. Todos tenemos que morir, se dijo a sí mismo. 

―¿Cómo dices? ―Los ojos del vampiro estaban clavados en Luhan con cierta preocupación, sin saber muy bien si Luhan estaba perdiendo la cabeza o si realmente había bebido demasiado sin siquiera darse cuenta. 

―Nada, nada ―contestó este con voz pastosa―. Estaba pensando en voz alta. 

―¿Quieres entonces que te acompañe a algún sitio? ―ofreció de nuevo y, por más que lo intentó, Luhan no pudo escuchar en su voz pequeñita una simple traza de mentira. El pelo ondulado y negro como la noche más oscura no podía esconder lo sobrenatural de sus ojos brillantes. 

―No hace falta, gracias ―dijo, sin embargo―. Con suerte, hoy me espera una noche larga aquí. 

En el aire quedó el peso de lo que las palabras murmuradas de Luhan implicaban y que casi, _casi_ , escandalizaron al vampiro, pero que no hicieron más que disuadirlo de hacer más hincapié en su ofrecimiento. 

No muchos minutos después, Luhan estaba solo dentro de aquella caja de madera que olía a mentiras azucaradas. Los pasos del vampiro se habían disipado en la oscuridad de la noche sin un segundo que perder y la pesadez de su propia debilidad arropaba los huesos de Luhan como una manta tranquilizadora. Aquello era por lo que vivía, por lo que moría todos los días un poquito. Todo esfuerzo requería su sacrificio, fuera una o mil veces; Luhan ni siquiera se molestó en subirse los pantalones, porque aquella noche no había hecho más que empezar. 

Las iglesias ya no eran lugares sagrados. Los pecados capitales ya no eran siete. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho, sobre todo desde que algunos humanos se dejaban morder por vampiros y lo disfrutaban tanto como los propios vampiros, que bebían de ellos como el feligrés que bebe agua bendita esperando así expiar más rápidamente sus pecados. 

Luhan tenía muchísimos pecados que expiar. 

///// 

Con los hábitos que seguía, era de esperar que Luhan no tardara demasiado tiempo en toparse con Yixing. 

Yixing no era un vampiro de mala cuna, aunque tampoco se relacionaba con la alta clase asiduamente por motivos que todos desconocían. Pasaba desapercibido la mayor parte del tiempo, si no por su natural sigilo, por su forma de actuar. Nadie parecía prestarle atención y se perdía en las sombras y entre la gente con una facilidad asombrosa. Luhan había escuchado que los cazadores llevaban décadas pisándole los talones pero que ninguno jamás había conseguido siquiera verlo de frente de tan bien como se ocultaba de todo y de todos. 

Por esa misma razón se sorprendió tanto cuando Yixing no solo se topó con Luhan, sino que lo buscó activamente. 

Se vieron por primera vez cerca de la taberna más grande del pueblo cuando la luna se perdía entre un cielo de tormenta. Luhan solía rondar la zona las noches en las que se podía mantener en pie porque los vampiros frecuentaban los callejones contiguos durante la madrugada para encontrar almas incautas que no pensaban en los peligros de salir solo y borracho de la calidez del hogar de uno ―o de la taberna, en su defecto. 

La oscuridad se tragaba el callejón, pero Luhan supo que alguien ―o _algo_ ― estaba esperándolo en cuanto puso un pie en él. Hacía tiempo que los sentidos se le habían agudizado, no de modo sobrenatural, pero sí que podía notar cambios que para un humano normal pasarían desapercibidos: una quietud siniestra en un rincón, el susurro del viento al rozar un obstáculo muerto, el olor ácido de la magia en el aire. No tuvo tiempo de decir nada, pues una voz procedente de uno de los laterales le tomó la delantera. 

―Eres Luhan, ¿verdad? 

La voz le sonaba clara, fresca como el timbre de una campanilla de metal recién sacada del horno. Hizo que Luhan se tensara como la soga al cuello de un ahorcado; casi se sintió como uno cuando consiguió abrir la boca para responder. 

―¿Quién eres? 

Luhan, más que escuchar la risita que procedía de la oscuridad, la sintió. Una sensación familiar de miedo e inquietud le trepó por la columna y le clavó las garras en sus hombros huesudos. 

―Me temo que yo he preguntado antes. ―Y un ruidito leve, como el de un zapato que rasca el suelo empedrado con desgana, retumbó en el callejón―. Así que te toca responder a ti primero. ¿Eres Luhan? 

Había algo en aquella voz, aquel tono ligero y desenfadado, que impulsaba a Luhan a responder, pero que al mismo tiempo le encendía las alarmas para que saliera corriendo lo más rápido que sus escuálidas piernas le permitieran. Aunque lo cierto era que el instinto no lo ayudaría en caso de echar a correr, puesto que ni el más fornido humano tenía posibilidad de escapar a un vampiro que le perseguía ―a no ser que se tratara de un cazador, lo cual aumentaba sus posibilidades de sobrevivir de _ningunas_ a _casi ningunas_. 

Lo importante en aquella ocasión era saber si quien le hablaba era un vampiro, como Luhan temía, u otra cosa. Algo peor. Dudaba que fuera un hombre lobo porque la última vez que apareció uno incauto había sido víctima del vampiro que controlaba la zona y no fue nada agradable. Las ninfas eran cada vez menos comunes por la misma razón; Luhan había escuchado historias de bosques poblados de todo tipo de ninfas, de otras criaturas que jamás había visto en persona, pero aquel pueblo y los de alrededor estaban bajo el mando de los vampiros en lo que a seres mágicos respectaba. 

―¿Eres un vampiro? ―inquirió sintiendo más que nunca las vendas que se liaban alrededor de sus muñecas. 

―¿Y si te dijera que no? ¿Y si te dijera que soy un cazador? 

Por un instante eterno Luhan se paralizó. Sabía que, al igual que a los vampiros y a otras criaturas mágicas, los cazadores le seguían la pista desde hacía tiempo presuntamente por _cooperar con la proliferación de plagas de seres indeseables_ y lo buscaban como el hombre que busca un oasis en medio del desierto. Había sido cuestión de suerte que ninguno lo encontrara aún o que nadie en el pueblo lo hubiera vendido, aunque aquello probablemente tenía más que ver con que si Luhan desaparecía, había más posibilidades de que cualquier habitante del lugar fuera presa fácil para los vampiros a los que, por otro lado, Luhan descubría el cuello sin mucho reparo. 

Había sido, ciertamente, cuestión de suerte que no lo alcanzaran, como lo había sido que ningún vampiro le retorciera el pescuezo aún o lo secara por dentro, pero incluso dentro de su escepticismo Luhan tuvo reparo en aventurarse a desmentir lo que aquel extraño le había dicho. Si un cazador le ponía las manos encima, el joven tenía pocas opciones: o bien lo mataban en una ejecución pública para adoctrinar al pueblo, o bien lo usaban como cebo de vampiro, y en cuanto la voz se corriera entre las criaturas hematófagas no tardarían en desmembrarlo ellos mismos para evitarse problemas. Eso dejaba a Luhan con muy pocas opciones, si no ninguna. 

Luhan temía más que un cazador lo estuviera esperando entre las sombras con una soga y un puñal que el hecho de que un vampiro lo rondara con toda su majestuosidad sobrenatural y sus colmillos afilados. 

―Eres demasiado silencioso como para ser un cazador. ―Luhan intentaba sonar más seguro de lo que se sentía en realidad, más estable―. Si fueras uno, además, ya me habrías echado el guante por miedo a que me escapara. Un vampiro sabe que por más que corra no habrá sitio al que pueda huir, mientras que un cazador… es casi tan humano como yo. Podría escurrirme entre sus dedos si me lo propusiera. 

El silencio se apoderó del callejón durante unos segundos en los que Luhan temió haberse quedado solo. No le ayudaría a su ya baja reputación que alguien lo viera hablándole a la oscuridad de aquella callecita angosta como si la noche pudiera devolverle palabras que solo él podía discernir. Sin embargo, una respuesta le llenó los oídos entonces con tanta claridad que Luhan fue incapaz de registrar que el extraño estaba justo frente a él hasta que unos ojos claros como el sol lo miraban a meros centímetros de los suyos oscuros. 

―Eres inteligente, Luhan. ―La voz al fin tenía un cuerpo del que procedía y Luhan casi se echó a reír cuando se dio cuenta del alivio que sentía porque el extraño _no fuera humano_. 

―No te he dicho si soy Luhan o no. ―Frunció el ceño sin miedo a desafiarlo; ¿de qué servía temer a la muerte cuando la dejabas beber de tus venas noche sí y noche también? 

―No hace falta que lo reconozcas abiertamente. ―Los ojos del vampiro eran cautivadores dentro del aura terrorífica que desprendían―. Ningún otro humano en kilómetros se quedaría de pie impasible si un vampiro se le acercara tan de repente. 

Luhan lo contempló en silencio. 

―Aunque algo incauto, eres tan inteligente como dicen. ―Volvió a comentar desenfadadamente. 

―¿Quién dice eso? ―Casi daba la impresión de que aquel halago le resultaba ofensivo. 

―¿Quién dice qué? ―El vampiro imitó fácilmente su tono de voz con una enigmática sonrisa en los labios. 

―Que soy inteligente ―desafió. 

―Oh. ―En ese momento, el vampiro pareció comprender algo de lo que Luhan no podía seguir la pista siquiera y lo miró con esos ojos tan claros que casi le desaparecían en la noche―. Creo que no eres consciente de lo popular que eres entre los míos, lo mucho que se habla de ti en todos los círculos sociales. En los más altos… ―Un dedo largo y muy frío rozó la mejilla hundida de Luhan, que tembló al contacto―; en los más bajos… ―El dedo descendió hasta convertirse en una mano que solo se detuvo en su descenso cuando alcanzó la cintura de los pantalones de Luhan. 

―No intentes… ―La voz se le quebró ligeramente, mas se recompuso como pudo con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad dentro del pecho―. No intentes halagarme para que te deje el cuello al descubierto. Si sabes qué clase de persona soy, deberías saber también que no necesitas hacerlo. 

Aquella risita de nuevo, clara y casi inocente de no ser porque escondía mortíferos colmillos, cortó el aire. En cualquier otra ocasión, el vampiro habría parecido inofensivo, amigable incluso por el sonido despreocupado que emitió y el gesto suave de sus facciones. 

―¿Qué más dejarías al descubierto si te lo pidiera, Luhan? ―inquirió con tono divertido. No burlón, _divertido_. 

Luhan estaba demasiado maltrecho como para que lo preocupara que aquel ser se enfadara y le partiera la crisma en dos, así que cuando contestó, lo hizo con acidez evidente en los labios. 

―Depende de cómo de amablemente me lo pidas… 

―Yixing ―ofreció este cuando Luhan le lanzó una mirada significativa que no intentaba ocultar su enfado―. Me llamo Yixing. 

―Pues depende de lo educado que seas, Yixing ―soltó entre dientes, nervioso ante la impasividad del vampiro. 

―No has de preocuparte por eso, pequeño Luhan. 

Esos ojos eran penetrantes de modos que Luhan jamás había visto en un vampiro. Cuando lo miraban, solían ver solo la carcasa, el cascarón de Luhan que contenía la sangre que buscaban con ansia, pero Yixing… Aquel vampiro parecía sentir curiosidad por Luhan al completo, no solo por su sangre caliente ni su corazón joven y obstinado. 

―Soy un vampiro de buena familia, sé pedir las cosas con educación. 

Alzó la mirada en un gesto que hizo que, pese al miedo y la indignación que le carcomían las venas como fuego líquido, Luhan se sonrojara violentamente. 

Unos segundos después, Yixing se tensó. Seguía mirando a Luhan a los ojos con intensidad casi invasiva, pero era obvio que su atención estaba en algún punto lejano, probablemente fijo en algo que había escuchado unas calles más atrás. 

―Me temo que nuestra agradable reunión debe concluir aquí, pequeño Luhan. ―La sonrisa fácil le volvió a los labios y solo se le ensanchó con satisfacción cuando Luhan consiguió encontrar su propia voz e intervino. 

―¿No vas a morderme? ―preguntó contrariado. 

La expresión que Yixing le regaló entonces lo hizo sentir pequeño, inexperto, porque el vampiro parecía tener muchísimas cosas que decir sobre el comentario de Luhan. Finalmente habló, y el humano estuvo seguro de que sus palabras eran las más inocuas de todas las que Yixing tenía sujetas entre los dientes. 

―No esta noche, Luhan ―murmuró con voz de seda junto al oído de Luhan, que habría chillado sobresaltado si el helor de las manos del vampiro en sus codos al sujetarlo no le hubiera constreñido la garganta―. En otra ocasión, tal vez. 

Luhan quiso decir algo pero las palabras se le habían congelado de nuevo en el pecho. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sin embargo, unos labios fríos y tiernos le dieron un beso rápido en el lateral del cuello, justo donde el pulso le golpeaba la piel con fuerza. 

―Hasta la próxima, pequeño Luhan. 

Cuando las palabras le llegaron a los oídos, ya no había frente a Luhan un cuerpo que las pronunciara. Luhan volvía a estar solo en el callejón, en el suelo de rodillas, sin saber muy bien a qué atenerse y negándose a aceptar que se sentía más débil tras aquel encuentro que en cualquiera de las noches en las que más se dejaba morder. 

///// 

La siguiente vez que Luhan vio a Yixing supo que, al igual que la primera, no había sido una coincidencia. Al contrario que aquella vez unas semanas atrás, la luna estaba alzada de forma imponente en el cielo y lo iluminaba todo con una intensidad que podría rivalizar con el mismísimo sol. 

Yixing lo esperaba a la salida de la iglesia. Bien pasada la medianoche, Luhan había decidido volver a casa tras una noche de sequía ―o de todo lo contrario, más bien, pues tenía el cuerpo rebosante de sangre ante la falta de visitantes― y se restregaba los ojos con las palmas de las manos de forma poco ceremoniosa cuando un leve carraspeo lo hizo dar un salto y mirar con ojos desorbitados a su alrededor. 

―Pequeño Luhan ―lo saludó una voz. 

Luhan no tuvo que encontrarlo en su escondite tras el pórtico del lateral de la iglesia para saber que se trataba de Yixing. Mantuvo los labios sellados. 

―¿Vienes a expiar tus pecados? ―Yixing salió de las sombras que lo tenían medio oculto y anduvo los pocos pasos que lo separaban de la ancha escalinata de la entrada. 

―¿Y tú, Yixing, vienes a expiar tus pecados? ―El tono mordaz de Luhan hizo que el vampiro soltara una risita, como si no fuera capaz de acostumbrarse a que un humano le replicara de aquel modo sin miedo aparente a morir. 

―No tengo pecado alguno que expiar ―dijo con voz solemne llevándose una mano al pecho. 

―Oh, por favor. ―Las palabras de Luhan sangraban incredulidad. 

―Es cierto. 

―¿Y a qué vienes entonces? ―Entrecerró los ojos sospechoso. Un enfado irracional lo hacía apretar los puños con fuerza, con rabia por no haber conseguido un mísero bocado aquella noche. Para su mayor desasosiego, el único vampiro con el que se había topado había sido Yixing; menuda suerte la suya―. ¿A comerte a los feligreses que sí vienen a confesarse? Porque eso no es un pecado, ¿verdad? Matar personas no es un pecado. 

―No me interesa la sangre de feligrés. ―Yixing subió un par de escalones con agilidad―. Y no considero que alimentarme para sobrevivir sea un pecado. Lo tuyo, sin embargo… ―Subió otro par de escalones―. Tú sí que eres un pecador. De los grandes, además. 

―¿Qué puede tener que reprocharme una criatura que está viva de forma antinatural, que se sale de toda ley de la naturaleza? 

―No sé ―ronroneó antes de clavar los ojos en los de Luhan y subir el escalón que lo separaba de él―, a mí me parece que si yo soy una criatura pecaminosa, tú, que dejas voluntariamente que los que son como yo se alimenten de ti por placer… ―Yixing no parpadeaba, y le dedicó una sonrisa que le helaría el alma al mismísimo diablo―. Porque es por placer, ¿cierto? 

Los dedos helados de Yixing le rozaron el cuello a Luhan, que dio un respingo pero fue incapaz de apartarse. Era curioso, pero el color de los ojos de Yixing era tan claro, casi tan blanco, que el amarillo distintivo de la clase alta y poderosa no inquietaba a Luhan. 

―No ―musitó Luhan y, aunque era en parte cierto, ni siquiera él mismo se creyó sus palabras. 

―Pamplinas, pequeño Luhan. ―Las cejas se le arquearon con elegancia. 

―¿Qué sabrás tú? ―El estómago le dio un vuelco cuando Yixing le pasó la mano por el cuello hasta la nuca. 

―Me vas a decir entonces que si yo te propongo… ―El movimiento fue muy lento, lento incluso para un humano, pero aun así pilló a Luhan por sorpresa cuando la voz de Yixing le habló al oído y un par de labios fríos le rozaron la piel―. Si te pido que me dejes beber, ¿me dirías que no? 

―Yixing, yo… 

―Dime, Luhan. ―La repentina falta de expresión juguetona hizo que el muchacho se tensara y que el corazón le aumentara el ritmo de la carrera que llevaba un rato corriendo―. Hace tiempo que no me alimento. Necesito beber y… 

―Tus ojos ―cortó Luhan con voz débil, como si no fuera realmente consciente de lo que estaba diciendo. Una de sus manos huesudas se cerró en un puño en la cintura de la camisa del vampiro. 

―Exacto, mis ojos ―repitió este con una risita divertida―. Está más que claro que necesito mi dosis pronto y por lo que veo… tú necesitas la tuya también. 

Frío como un témpano, Yixing se acercó un poco más a Luhan y con la nariz le trazó la longitud del cuello lentamente. El susurro de la noche no pudo ahogar el sonidito gutural que escapó de los labios de Luhan ni el temblor que le recorrió el cuerpo al contacto, al registrar las palabras de aquel vampiro que le proponía un trato que le resultaba difícil de rechazar. El miedo le bombeaba en las venas con insistencia por algún motivo que no llegaba a comprender, porque Yixing era un vampiro como muchos otros en los que había confiado a ciegas a pesar de que eso ponía su propia vida en la cuerda floja. 

Era un poco irónico que Luhan sintiera una ira descontrolada mezclarse con el miedo desde que viera la cara de Yixing por primera vez aquella noche; era irónico que estuviera enfadado con él por ser un asesino cuando la meta del propio Luhan era convertirse en alguien ―en _algo_ ― como Yixing. Tenía sus motivos, unos motivos que lo llevaban empujando años a sufrir todas las calamidades a las que se veía expuesto día tras día, promesas que hizo cuando la esperanza se le desvaneció de un golpe, pero aun así… la amargura de la ironía lo hizo querer vomitar el contenido de un estómago que llevaba demasiadas horas vacío. 

―No sé por qué te resistes tanto a mí ―Yixing arrastró las palabras que pronunció cuidadosamente―. Puedo sentir en la punta de la lengua la necesidad que tienes de que te muerdan, de sentir un par de colmillos, tal vez dos, hundirse en tu piel. 

Luhan tragó saliva petrificado, mudo. 

―¿Cuál es tu sitio favorito? ―La voz del vampiro era tan débil que Luhan más que escucharla la sintió recorrerle la piel en escalofríos incesantes. El corazón le latía caliente y anhelante en el pecho, casi como llamando a Yixing―. ¿Te gusta que te muerdan las muñecas? ¿El interior de los codos? ¿El clásico cuello? ¿O tal vez…? 

Sus dedos largos como pálidas arañas fueron diestros entre la ropa de Luhan, que estaba tan tenso que podría haberse caído desmayado en cualquier instante. El miedo se lo comía por dentro y las ganas de que las manos de Yixing lo sujetaran con fuerza le pulsaban ardientes bajo la piel. 

―Tal vez, pequeño Luhan, eres de los que prefieren que les muerdan… aquí. 

Acompañó la palabra con un toque sutil pero más que intencionado al interior del muslo de Luhan, cerca de donde la pierna dejaba de ser tal cosa. Luhan ahogó un sonido muy embarazoso con dificultad y se reprendió mentalmente: ¿qué estaba haciendo? Aquel vampiro se estaba riendo de él y ni siquiera parecía tener la intención de beber (pese a que sus ojos claros casi rogaban lo contrario). Se estaba riendo de él y estaba pulsando botones que hacía mucho que nadie tocaba y Luhan había comenzado a sudar. La tensión no hacía más que aumentar debido a la mano de Yixing, que estaba aún entre sus piernas. Inmóvil, fría, tentadora. 

Y en una tentación se quedó todo, porque tan inesperadamente como había llegado el vampiro, su presencia se desvaneció en medio de la noche con una fluidez tan sobrenatural como escalofriante. Los únicos indicios de que Yixing había estado allí realmente eran un corazón desacompasado y el eco apagado de una risita divertida que retumbaba en los huesos de Luhan. 

///// 

La lluvia parecía amenazar con ahogar al pueblo por la fuerza con la que batía contra todo lo que se interponía en su camino. Resultaba imposible andar por la calle con los charcos como obstáculo permanente en todas las esquinas y la oscuridad más absoluta cubriéndolo todo con vehemencia. Como si lo hubiera preparado a propósito para que solo los pocos afortunados con magia en la sangre pudieran rondar la noche con tranquilidad. 

Ese era el motivo por el que Luhan había decidido salir; si solo aquellos a los que casi nada temían podían campar a sus anchas, las posibilidades de acabar con su mala racha aumentaban considerablemente. EL frío era casi insoportable y le hacía vibrar los huesos dentro del cuerpo. Llevaba días en tensión; desde el último encuentro con Yixing, desde antes incluso. Aquella noche había sido la última que había tenido un vampiro tan cerca; las criaturas parecían haber comenzado a evitarlo y hacía semanas que no recibía mordisco alguno. Esperaba que aquella noche cambiara su suerte. 

Lo que Luhan no sabía era que él no había sido el único que había tenido en cuenta eso mismo. Su fallo había sido suponer que el único peligro que lo acecharía tras cada esquina al ponerse el sol sería un montón de vampiros con pocas opciones y mucha sed que saciar, porque no era ese el caso en absoluto. 

Y lo pilló por sorpresa pues cuando, en lugar del helor típico de la piel que desea ser alimentada, lo que le rozó el hombro durante un instante fue la punta afilada de una flecha que, de haber sido un centímetro más certera, se le habría clavado de lleno en el hombro y lo habría puesto a merced del cazador que la había lanzado. Luhan gritó, en parte debido al susto, en parte debido al dolor y en parte también porque, si había cazadores, no habría vampiros cerca. Al menos no ya que habían escuchado el chillido de Luhan y habían sentido el hedor de la muerte que los cazadores llevaban consigo. 

―¡Joder! ―exclamó tras llevarse la mano al hombro herido; el corte no era del todo profundo, pero sangraba profusamente―. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué has hecho eso? 

A pesar de las protestas a voz en grito de Luhan, ninguna figura se mostró ante él en mitad de la cortina de lluvia que le llenaba la boca con cada palabra. 

―Vamos, salid ―desafió. Llevaba semanas queriendo sentir su propia sangre abandonándole el cuerpo, pero no había planeado que fuera de aquella manera y eso lo molestaba mucho. Sabía que el cazador había fallado a propósito―. No me hace falta ser un vampiro para oleros, desgraciados. 

Y era cierto. Los cazadores, humanos pero no humanos del todo, llevaban consigo una fragancia desagradable para la mayoría de las criaturas. Algunos decían que era el olor de la rabia de los vampiros de la Ciudad Roja, una ciudad que solía consistir únicamente de vampiros pero que los cazadores se habían encargado de eliminar como venganza por las conversiones indiscriminadas que algunos vampiros errantes realizaban muchos años atrás. Otros decían que el olor era la propia cólera podrida de los cazadores, que aún no se había aplacado incluso tras generaciones de exterminio continuo de vampiros y otras criaturas. 

Luhan no estaba seguro de eso, nunca había tenido un cazador tan cerca ―había procurado durante años mantener las distancias, aunque muchas veces había escapado por los pelos― y poco lo preocupaba en realidad cuando lo único que le llenaba la cabeza era la frustración de que lo atraparan y todo se acabara de un modo diferente al que él había planeado. 

―Si vais a agarrarme como lleváis años intentando, al menos hacedlo de frente. ―Una vez más, Luhan no tenía miedo a la muerte―. Venga, salid. Quiero veros las caras. 

― _Sal_ ―puntualizó una voz grave a su espalda―. Estoy solo. 

―¿Vienes solo? ―Luhan no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta pese a la situación en la que se encontraban. 

Cuando se dio la vuelta todavía sujetándose el hombro maltrecho, vio cómo, de uno de los tejados del final de un callejón cercano, una figura se deslizaba hasta el suelo para levantarse ágil como el felino más audaz y alto como la torre de un castillo. 

Los cazadores solían trabajar en parejas cuando seguían a un objetivo muy concreto y pequeño, y en equipos más grandes si su presa era un grupo de vampiros o lobos. Por eso, aunque era extremadamente raro que estuviera completamente solo, Luhan decidió creer las palabras del cazador puesto que sacar a un grupo grande de profesionales a pasear solo para atrapar a un humano escuálido como él le parecía si no estúpido, una exageración. Además, si el cazador no hubiera estado solo de verdad, Luhan ya estaría maniatado dentro de una red o inconsciente o… O bueno, simplemente muerto. Pero la mirada del cazador estaba clavada en la de Luhan y la cruda honestidad brotaba de ellos con la misma violencia con la que la lluvia caía del cielo. 

Había algo en aquel hombre, algo que lo hacía parecer más humano que cualquier cazador que Luhan jamás hubiera visto tras ventanas empañadas, vidrios ahumados y mirillas secretas. Tenía el rostro sombrío, el gesto hundido por tal vez demasiadas pérdidas, la mandíbula fuerte e incontables cicatrices. La muerte estaba tatuada de forma invisible por todo su ser; parecía mayor que el resto de cazadores que Luhan había visto, aunque no debía ser mucho mayor que el propio Luhan. 

Cuando un trueno ensordecedor resonó y el cielo iluminó la calle con un fogonazo cegador, Luhan pudo ver que estaba en lo cierto y que además el cazador era plenamente consciente de ello, si su mueca determinada era indicación a seguir. Sabía que no viviría mucho más tiempo y que si no acababa su vida entre las fauces de un lobo o seco a manos de un vampiro, no tardaría en lanzarse él mismo por un despeñadero cuando todo dejara de tener sentido. 

Unas cejas muy pobladas le enmarcaban los ojos verdes y penetrantes que observaban a Luhan como si fuera la única cosa que existiera en el universo. Como si no hubiera otra cosa que quisiera hacer más que ponerle las manos encima y darle lo que él suponía que era su merecido. 

Fue entonces cuando Luhan recordó la primera flecha que el cazador había lanzado, que estaba clavada en la casa que tenía Luhan a la espalda y seguía unida a la cuerda que el cazador sujetaba entre sus manos fuertes. El viento huracanado empujó un poco a Luhan y lo hizo perder pie, y supo entonces que estaba perdido porque el cazador había echado a correr hacia él puñal en mano. El arco y el carcaj que antes tenía colgados descansaban en el suelo embarrado, abandonados en favor de la agilidad y precisión. Luhan no era capaz de moverse, estupefacto ante la velocidad de aquel hombre, y observó atónito cómo tiraba de la cuerda con pericia. Un segundo más tarde, el latigazo de la cuerda lo había lanzado al suelo a ahogarse con la lluvia y su propia herida y Luhan solo pudo observar al cazador abalanzarse sobre él sin poder hacer nada. 

Antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, sin embargo, y sonando por encima de la lluvia impía, un ruido seco partió la noche y el grito que debió haber lanzado Luhan cuando el puñal le atravesara la pierna lo lanzó el cazador cuando una figura negra y muy rápida lo estrelló contra el muro de piedra más cercano. 

Un instante después, Yixing estaba de pie junto a Luhan, que no comprendía del todo lo que estaba sucediendo y que apenas veía con los ojos inundados de lluvia. 

La vista se le emborronó aún más, no obstante, cuando Yixing lo levantó del suelo con la facilidad del que levanta una hogaza de pan y lo echó sobre sus hombros. Echó a correr inmediatamente, porque el cazador tenía sus ojos verdes clavados en ellos y volvía a cargar en su dirección. El hilo de sangre que le chorreaba cara abajo debía cegarle el ojo izquierdo pero parecía no haberse dado cuenta. 

Luhan no sabía cómo reaccionar. Tenía el peligro corriendo endemoniado tras él, pero al mismo tiempo se encontraba _en las mismísimas manos del peligro_ y eso lo aterraba y lo excitaba al mismo tiempo. Un fugaz pensamiento lo informó de que tal vez estaba enfermo como todo el mundo pensaba. Luhan ignoró ese pensamiento. 

El viento le silbaba en los oídos y casi ahogaba el rugido de la lluvia, casi ahogaba la furia del cazador que, aunque silenciosa, le brotaba en olas tan potentes que hicieron que Luhan se tensara y que Yixing aumentara el ritmo de su carrera considerablemente. El cazador era rápido, muy rápido, pero Yixing lo era más y no tardó en dejarlo tan atrás que ni siquiera aquel puñal bien tirado los alcanzaría. 

Tenía el hombro herido presionado contra la cabeza de Yixing y le pulsaba dolorosamente con cada bamboleo. Si no tenía cuidado y la herida se le ponía fea, estaría acabado; con lo débil que se encontraba tras a saber cuánto tiempo malnutrido, cualquier infección lo mataría en un par de días. Durante unos minutos, lo único que Luhan pudo sentir fueron los brazos firmes del vampiro rodeándolo y la lluvia golpeándole la espalda constantemente. Finalmente, la vista se le terminó de oscurecer cuando los pasos rápidos de Yixing los sacaron del pueblo a gran velocidad. 

///// 

Cuando Luhan despertó, la lluvia seguía cayendo con frenesí, como si estuviera muy enfadada con el mundo y no parara de tener una discusión en la que solo ella podía gritar. 

¿Dónde estaba? El suelo estaba seco y duro bajo su espalda, cálido de un modo que su propio cuerpo no podía ser. Olía a cerrado, como si el aire no hubiera corrido por el lugar en el que se encontraba ―fuera cual fuera dicho lugar―, pero Luhan también distinguió el distintivo aroma del hollín, la madera y el polvo. Abrió los ojos todo lo que el cansancio le permitió y descubrió que estaba dentro de una casa pequeñita que parecía haber sido abandonada mucho tiempo atrás. 

Movió el cuello para observar sus alrededores mejor y fue entonces cuando lo sintió: una punzada intensa en el hombro izquierdo lo hizo ahogar un gorjeo desagradable. La noche anterior le llegó a la cabeza de golpe con tanta violencia que, si Luhan no hubiera estado tumbado, se habría caído. En rápida sucesión le pasaron por la mente la tormenta, la esperanza de conseguir bocado, la rabia, la flecha, los ojos verdes del cazador. Yixing. 

_Yixing_. ¿Dónde estaba? No lo sentía, no lo escuchaba y no sabía si eso debía preocuparlo o no. Sus ojos se clavaron entonces en la pequeña ventana por la que se veía el exterior para comprobar que, efectivamente, todavía llovía, pero que el día se encontraba en algún punto entre el mediodía y el atardecer. No era posible que Yixing estuviera allí sin morir. Luhan suspiró. ¿Cómo había conseguido salir vivo de un encuentro directo con un cazador? Bueno, si lo pensaba fríamente, había sido Yixing quien los había sacado vivos a ambos de la situación. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¿Cómo había encontrado a Luhan? ¿ _Por qué_ lo había ayudado? 

La pregunta quedó en el aire un tiempo más, porque casi con tanta rapidez como un rayo que cae sobre la tierra mojada, Luhan volvió a quedar inconsciente antes de que pudiera preocuparse más por el asunto. 

Unas manos muy frías lo despertaron la siguiente vez que recuperó la consciencia. Le apartaron el pelo de la frente y le tocaron las mejillas, el cuello, el hombro ileso. El herido le pulsaba desagradablemente, _bumbumbum,_ y parecía advertirle por todos los medios posibles de que no se atreviera a moverlo. Lo sintió rígido, a pesar de todo, cuando trató de moverse para apartarse de la frigidez de aquellas manos extrañas que no hacían más que añadir al frío que ya le calaba los huesos de por sí. 

―¿Estás despierto? ―preguntó una voz que Luhan conocía ya demasiado bien. 

Intentó ignorarla, volver a sumergirse en la inconsciencia y olvidarse de que la noche anterior había sucedido y que probablemente le debía un favor a un vampiro de alta cuna y que el hombro le quería matar de dolor y que… 

―Pequeño Luhan. ―La voz interrumpió el hilo de pensamientos de Luhan, que trataba de no echar humo por las orejas―. Sé que estás despierto, puedo escuchar cómo el corazón te late de forma diferente. 

A regañadientes, Luhan abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño con resignación. La noche lo cubría todo y solo la perturbaba la débil lucecita de una vela que Yixing había encendido donde el hogar solía arder antaño. El vampiro, que estaba sentado en el suelo a su lado de un modo que habría hecho parecer a Luhan un harapo pero que él hacía parecer elegante, lo miraba con ojos casi luminosos en la semi oscuridad. El humano le devolvió la mirada con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se llevaba una mano temblorosa al cuello para comprobar que, al contrario de lo que esperaba, no había marcas de dientes en su cuello. 

―¿Crees que te mordería sin pedirte permiso primero? ―Para todo lo ofendido que parecía sonar, Yixing solo lo miraba levemente contrariado. 

Luhan murmulló algo ininteligible. 

―No tengas tan mala opinión de mí ―pidió el vampiro inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado de un modo que lo hacía parecer muy poco amenazador. 

―Sabes qué tipo de persona soy ―croó Luhan con dificultad; se aclaró la garganta―. Podrías hacerlo sin problema y no sentirte culpable. ―Pese al contenido de sus palabras, Luhan sonaba contrariado, incómodo, y evitó los ojos del vampiro cuando añadió―: Podrías haberme matado sin que me diera cuenta, mientras estaba inconsciente, y te habrías quitado un problema de encima. 

―¿Por qué iba a querer matarte? ―Durante el más breve de los segundos Yixing pareció perder la compostura pero se recompuso con insultante facilidad. 

―Eres un vampiro. 

―No tengas tan mala opinión de mí ―repitió Yixing con las cejas fruncidas―. ¿Qué sentido habría tenido salvarte anoche si lo que quería en realidad era verte muerto? 

Luhan se encogió de hombros. Craso error, pues un latigazo de dolor lo golpeó con fuerza y lo dobló por la mitad. 

―No sé ―gruñó entre dientes―. Tal vez no querías ver a otro depredador llevándose a la presa que llevas meses rondando. 

Yixing arqueó una bonita ceja y lo miró como si hubiera soltado el disparate más grande de la historia, aunque un segundo más tarde soltó una risita que desconcertó a Luhan. 

―Tienes razón ―admitió justo antes de levantar un dedo pálido cuando Luhan abrió la boca para protestar―. En parte. Tienes razón en parte. Es cierto que no me habría gustado que te me arrebataran de las manos sin haber probado tu sangre, pero también intervine porque… Bueno, porque no quería que murieras simplemente, pequeño Luhan ―añadió al final con una sinceridad que hizo que Luhan quisiera gritar de rabia. 

―¿Y por qué no me mordiste cuando estábamos lejos del cazador y me dejaste morir en la tormenta? ―El dolor lacerante del hombro (vendado, notó un rato antes) hacía que todo lo irritara, que el mero hecho de tener a Yixing a su lado le resultara molesto. 

De nuevo, una risita vampírica se escuchó en la habitación. La luz de la vela titiló cuando la tormenta arreció. 

―Qué dramático. 

Puede que entonces Luhan cometiera el peor (y tal vez último, pensó) error de su maltrecha vida, porque el instinto lo hizo levantar el brazo derecho y lanzarle un puñetazo a Yixing en el hombro. La atmósfera se quedó sobrenaturalmente inmóvil durante unos segundos hasta que Luhan musitó unas palabras casi sin voz: 

―Le he dado un puñetazo a un vampiro. 

La risita tintineante se transformó en carcajada de júbilo cuando Yixing escuchó esas palabras. 

―Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, pequeño Luhan. ―Quiso restarle importancia al asunto al ver lo escandalizado que parecía el humano ante sus propias acciones; lo cierto es que estaría en graves problemas de haber sido cualquier otro vampiro en esa situación―. De cualquier modo, mis motivos para no hacer lo que tan teatralmente has comentado son varios. 

―¿Puedo saberlos? ―inquirió Luhan intentando incorporarse y fallando estrepitosamente. Fue cuando las manos heladas de Yixing volvieron a tocarlo para sentarlo sobre la madera desgastada del suelo cuando Luhan fue realmente consciente de que algo no andada bien del todo―. ¿Por qué no me mordiste? Lo necesitas. ¿Por qué? 

Era cierto, Yixing necesitaba beber urgentemente. Tenía la piel más fría, más muerta, que nunca, y el color ambarino de sus ojos casi había desaparecido. Luhan jamás había visto unos ojos tan blancos, tan aterradores ni suplicantes al mismo tiempo, jamás había visto a un vampiro descuidarse tanto, ser tan imprudente, tan insensato. 

―Anoche tenía la sensación de que saldrías a que te mordieran ―comentó Yixing en voz baja. La luz de la tormenta lo hacía parecer una sombra, y lo sería en realidad si Luhan no lo tuviera tan cerca que sentía su presencia sobrecogedora junto a su propio cuerpo―. Y yo… Yo salí a buscarte porque hace tiempo que quiero morderte. 

―¿Por qué a mí? ―cortó Luhan con ojos inquisidores. 

―Porque si tengo que morder a alguien, prefiero que esa persona esté de acuerdo con ello. ―Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Luhan con intensidad―. Que esa persona sepa lo que voy a hacerle y que sepa cuidarse después. 

Luhan tardó unos segundos en caer en la cuenta de lo que insinuaba lo que acababa de decir, pero cuando lo hizo lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que perdió el equilibrio y casi se cayó. 

―No matas a las personas de las que te alimentas ―dijo con la voz ahogada. 

―No si puedo evitarlo ―corroboró Yixing. 

Era curioso lo mucho que aquella revelación lo sorprendió teniendo en cuenta que él llevaba años ayudando a sobrevivir a vampiros que acudían a él para no matar a otras personas. Luhan siempre había asumido que un vampiro de la alta sociedad sería lo suficientemente clasista como para que le diera lo mismo deshacerse de su comida una vez obtuviera lo que quería, que sería lo suficientemente inhumano como para ver el asesinato como algo trivial. Tal vez Yixing tenía razón y Luhan debía dejar de tener tan mala opinión de él. 

―Sigo sin saber por qué no me mordiste ayer ―insistió mientras trataba de recuperarse un poco; se sentía como si hubiera dado un traspié al andar y se hubiera olvidado de golpe de cómo continuar. 

―La flecha ―explicó Yixing con una sonrisa enigmática. 

―¿La flecha? ―repitió Luhan confundido―. ¿La del cazador? 

Yixing asintió. 

―Pero si no te rozó siquiera, no estabas allí cuando la lanzó. ¡Me dio a mí! ―exclamó confundido. 

―Por eso mismo. ―La sonrisa se le ensanchó un poco. 

―No entiendo ―admitió el humano tras unos segundos de silencio. 

―La flecha era de un cazador, así que probablemente estaba impregnada de algo que podría matarme. 

―Tiene sentido ―murmuró con gesto pensativo―. Si había salido a cazar vampiros, sería normal que fuera preparado para matar. De cualquier modo, esa flecha no te habría hecho nada, no era de plata. 

Yixing lo observó muy quieto. 

―La plata no es lo único que nos hace daño, pequeño Luhan. ―Y ante el silencio de este, añadió―: ¿De qué color era la flecha? 

―¿Roja? ―Los recuerdos de la noche anterior eran borrosos, no estaba del todo seguro. 

Una risita abandonó los finos labios de Yixing entonces, aunque al contrario que su acostumbrado tono ligero sonó muy oscura y amarga. 

―Como temía, esa flecha estaba empapada de sangre de hombre lobo ―explicó despacio―. Si hubiera bebido tu sangre, que estaba contaminada con esa, a estas alturas estaría muerto probablemente. 

La tormenta golpeaba la casita con tanta intensidad que parecía estar a punto de derrumbarla. Luhan no le prestaba atención, sin embargo, sino que observaba a Yixing atónito. 

―Vaya, ¿no lo sabías? ―preguntó curioso Yixing―. La sangre de lobo es tóxica para nosotros. Aunque tenemos que consumir mucha cantidad para que nos haga daño real, todo sea dicho. 

―Entonces, ¿por qué…? 

―Mírame a los ojos ―ordenó el vampiro, y así hizo Luhan―. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no _ves_ por qué estaría muerto ahora si me hubiera bebido tu sangre. 

Cuando sus pensamientos alcanzaron la velocidad de la realidad, Luhan se sintió como si lo hubieran inmovilizado. 

―Eres débil ―musitó sin aliento. 

―Soy débil ―repitió Yixing casi con vergüenza. 

Y el ambiente se mantuvo hermético, en ese estado de calma que solo una fuerte lluvia permite, hasta que el vampiro volvió a hablar. 

―Luhan. ― _Luhan,_ nada de _pequeño Luhan_ ―, anoche bebí de un zorro, pero no creo que… No puedo… Necesito… ―balbuceó. 

Un escalofrío recorrió a Luhan, que aulló debido al dolor que le sacudió el hombro y el brazo en consecuencia. El tono que usaba Yixing era uno que nunca habría esperado escucharle, y si eso no lo inquietaba y hacía sentir poderoso al mismo tiempo es que estaba delirando. 

―¿No te intoxicarás si bebes ahora? ―Su corazón, ante la expectativa, había comenzado a latirle más rápido que de costumbre. 

―Tu cuerpo debería haber depurado ya lo poco que tuviera de la sangre de lobo, o al menos lo suficiente para que no me haga demasiado daño si la ingiero, aunque no tengo modo de saberlo con seguridad ―admitió―. Lo ideal sería esperar un tiempo a que tu sangre se filtrara del todo, pero en la tesitura en la que estamos… 

―Estás ―puntualizó Luhan. Yixing pareció desconcertado ante la reacción. 

―Cierto, soy yo el que está a punto de desfallecer de hambre por ser descuidado. ―Risita―. Aun así lo que he dicho, lo he dicho en serio. Necesito alimentarme con urgencia o no sé qué me pasará ―añadió con un deje agudo en la voz. 

―¿Qué me das a cambio si te dejo morderme? 

El vampiro se tensó como un gato alerta entonces y lo observó un momento eterno con una batalla en los ojos. 

―¿Qué quieres? 

―Conviérteme. 

Andarse por las ramas no le pareció la mejor de las ideas. Yixing parecía estar a punto de desmayarse, aunque Luhan no pudo discernir si era por la falta de alimento o por la petición que acababa de hacerle. 

―¿Ahora? ―preguntó con voz estrangulada. 

―No, ahora no ―negó Luhan―. Pero pronto. Cuando se me cure la herida y no tenga a ningún ojosverdes pisándome los talones. 

Yixing pareció ligeramente aliviado tras escuchar sus palabras, pero aun así seguía pareciendo reacio, preocupado. 

―No hay otra cosa que… 

―No ―cortó Luhan―. Es lo único que quiero. Ya lo sabías de antes, estoy seguro, así que no sé de qué te sorprendes. Es mi única condición: prométeme que me convertirás pronto y te dejaré morderme. 

Un sonido poco saludable le trepó a Yixing por la garganta de repente y, cuando la tormenta rugió con más ímpetu como queriendo replicarle, los ojos del vampiro se abrieron desmesuradamente y miraron a Luhan espantados. 

―Luhan ―musitó con voz alarmada―. Luhan, por favor, necesito… No veo, Luhan, no veo nada. Estoy ciego, no veo. 

Era curioso en cierto modo ver a una criatura letal y tan poderosa como Yixing rendida de rodillas de aquel modo pero, de alguna manera, Luhan no pudo obligarse a disfrutar del sufrimiento que tenía ante los ojos. El vampiro parecía al borde de un ataque de histeria; las manos le temblaban y las extendía hacia él con desesperación. Luhan las tomó entre las suyas con cuidado, ignorando el dolor que amenazó con estrujarle el hombro, y lo atrajo hacia sí con toda la delicadeza que pudo reunir porque parecía que Yixing estaba a punto de romperse en mil astillas. El vampiro tembló aún con más fuerza al contacto con la piel de Luhan, como si no fuera él quien estuviera helado de los dos. 

―Prométemelo ―insistió Luhan con la voz serena, aunque el corazón se le quería salir del pecho; seguro que Yixing lo notaba a la perfección―. Prométemelo, Yixing ―murmuró mientras sus dedos encontraban el pelo sedoso del vampiro y le guiaban la boca hacia su cuello. 

Las reservas que pudiera haber tenido Yixing hasta el momento se desvanecieron con un gemido gutural, cuando sus labios tocaron finalmente la piel de Luhan y los dedos de este comenzaron a acariciarle el pelo con lentitud. 

―Te lo prometo. 

―Muérdeme entonces. ―Fue la respuesta de Luhan. 

Yixing soltó un gimoteo lastimero entonces y todavía dudó un instante más antes de lanzarse con decisión a morder la piel que bajo sus labios se tornaba febril. El mordisco en sí fue poco delicado, descuidado, pero Yixing no podía ver y Luhan no fue capaz de echarle la culpa cuando empezó a beber con el ímpetu y la obstinación de un recién nacido que se esfuerza por llenarse los pulmones de oxígeno. Débil, tembloroso, pero decidido a sobrevivir. 

Desde su posición no podía verlo, pero Luhan se imaginó en la oscuridad de sus ojos cómo los de Yixing recuperaban poco a poco el color. 

Un temblor sacudió la columna de Luhan, que sollozó sumergido en una mezcla de dolor y satisfacción entumecedores que hacía mucho que no sentía. Pronto, Luhan dejó de ser quien sujetaba a Yixing con firmeza contra sí y Yixing quien apenas si podía asir la raída camisa del humano entre sus dedos. Pronto fue Yixing quien se pegaba a Luhan con necesidad y se separaba un segundo de él solo para empujarlo contra el suelo y morderle el otro lado del cuello. Los sonidos de succión iban en aumento, la tormenta apenas sonaba ya a oídos de Luhan y los dedos del vampiro presionados contra su piel eran lo único que podía sentir aparte de la vida escapársele lentamente, aparte del calor que lo hizo levantar las caderas y enterrarlas en las de Yixing. Quiso avergonzarse por ello pero no encontró fuerzas para obligarse a hacerlo. 

No tardarían mucho en llegar al punto en el que Luhan tendría que pedirle que parara, que se detuviera para permitirle vivir un día más y poder existir miserablemente antes de conseguir sus propósitos. Luhan no quería ni pensar en ello, si bien unos segundos después sus dedos se entrelazaron en el pelo de Yixing y con suavidad tiraron de él para darle la señal. 

En cierto modo esperó tener que insistir, esperó tener miedo o la seguridad de que confiar en un vampiro tan hambriento como el que en aquel momento lo aprisionaba deliciosamente contra el suelo había sido la peor decisión que podía haber tomado. Sin embargo, tan pronto como Luhan se movió, Yixing se apartó de su cuello y le selló la herida con un par de lametones lánguidos. Luhan jadeaba pesadamente, se sentía desmembrado y no pudo evitar empujar de nuevo con debilidad contra las caderas de Yixing, que le devolvió el apretón también con languidez. 

Tal y como había imaginado, cuando el vampiro clavó la mirada en él una vez más, Luhan pudo ver que volvía a tener los ojos amarillos. 

///// 

Yixing trataba de escurrirse como de costumbre por los pasillos del sótano cuando una voz amistosa pero no menos mortífera lo paralizó a medio paso. 

―¡Qué agradable sorpresa! ―La presencia de aquella voz era sobrecogedora, llenaba todas las grietas entre las piedras que conformaban el castillo y parecía abrirlas más a la par que las cohesionaba―. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Yixing? 

―Oh, Joonmyun. ―Yixing se recompuso tan rápido como pudo, aunque sabía de sobra que Joonmyun no se tragaba su fingida inocencia y relajo―. Ya sabes, visitando. 

―Ah, así que te dignas… O _nos dignas_ por fin con tu presencia en casa después de… ¿cuántos años? ¿Diez? 

Yixing esperaba escapar de la situación sin tener que ver siguiera la cara de Joonmyun, pero estaba claro que no iba a tener esa suerte ―mucho menos después de desaparecer durante… 

―Sí, creo que han sido diez ―corroboró con voz ligera. Si fuera humano tendría el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora contra las costillas y Joonmyun podría leerlo con mucha más facilidad de lo que ya lo hacía, que era sorprendentemente fácil ya de por sí. 

―Veo que no te reconcome ni un poco la conciencia ―puntualizó Joonmyun. 

Sus ojos amarillos eran, de algún modo, aterradores incluso para un vampiro como Yixing, incluso para alguien con sus mismos ojos, para alguien de su propia familia. 

―Oh, vamos. ―Lanzó una risa sardónica―. ¿Conciencia? Los vampiros no tenemos conciencia. 

―Yixing, por favor. ―Joonmyun alzó una ceja sin creerse por un segundo el papel que el otro interpretaba con ahínco―. No pretenderás que me crea a estas alturas el cuento de que no tienes alma y eres dañino. Te conozco demasiado bien. Deja de fingir que eres yo. 

Yixing no pudo evitar sonreír en cierto modo avergonzado por haber olvidado de quién se trataba Joonmyun en realidad. Sus mismas vestiduras debían habérselo recordado al instante, pero Yixing siempre había perdido la noción de agudeza que lo caracterizaba cuando ponía un pie en casa y se veía rodeado por esa atmósfera sofocante que lo hacía sentir pesado. ¿Era aquel castillo abandonado y decadente, escondido, su casa siquiera? Hacía mucho que no, y Yixing se preguntó por un fugaz segundo su alguna vez lo había sido en realidad. 

―¿Qué te trae por aquí? ―Joonmyun habló después de que ambos se mantuvieran en silencio durante unos minutos. Mantenía la sonrisa fácil en los labios, mas su tono se había endurecido casi imperceptiblemente. 

―Ya te lo he dicho ―insistió Yixing―. Simple visita. 

―Ah, ¿así que has venido para ponernos a todos al día de tus peripecias? ¿Para ponerme al día a mí? ―El tono de agradada sorpresa era tan ácido y tan falso que Yixing tuvo que esforzarse para no dar arcadas. 

―Por supuesto. ―Se tatuó una sonrisa en los labios cuando Joonmyun recortó del todo la distancia que los separaba y echó a andar por el corredor con un brazo sobre los hombros de Yixing. 

―Cuéntame pues ―continuó entonces con tono casual, aunque Yixing lo conocía demasiado bien como para creerse tal fachada ni por un segundo ―. ¿Qué te traes entre manos con el humano? ¿Luhan, se llama? 

Yixing estuvo seguro entonces de que Joonmyun fue capaz de notar cómo los hombros se le tensaron en una línea rígida al igual que él mismo pudo sentir la mueca de satisfacción que le contorsionó la cara al vampiro mayor. Las décadas de ventaja que Joonmyun le llevaba le daban un poder sobre Yixing que siempre lo tenían con el alma en vilo. Yixing se sentía como un niño recién nacido a su lado, fácil de leer y manipulable. 

Decirle que no sabía quién era Luhan sería inútil además de contraproducente, así que, tras unos minutos de silencio en los que llegaron al dormitorio de Joonmyun, Yixing se decidió a contarle la verdad, aunque no al completo. 

―No me traigo nada entre manos ―explicó con toda la calma y simpleza que pudo reunir dada la situación―. Si sabes quién es, sabrás también que es un donante y por qué motivos lo he visto. 

―Ah, sí ―confirmó Joonmyun mientras se dejaba caer sobre su enorme cama―. Lo sé. Pero no creerás que las noticias no vuelan sobre que no es un donante normal, ¿no? ―Levantó una ceja inquisidora, traviesa, hacia Yixing, que trató de no reaccionar―. ¿No creerás que no he escuchado que no hay vampiro que se haya atrevido a acercarse a él desde que le hablaste por primera vez? 

La noticia golpeó a Yixing con una fuerza que no se esperaba. 

―¿Cómo? 

―¿No lo sabías? ―preguntó con incredulidad. Yixing negó con la cabeza lentamente―. Pues sí. Por lo visto, ningún otro vampiro se ha acercado a él desde que cierto individuo de clase alta lo marcó como un gato que marca un árbol. 

―Yo no lo marqué como un gato. ―De haberse encontrado en otra situación Yixing habría exclamado ofendido, pero reprimirse era la opción más inteligente en su tesitura―. Si ni si quiera… 

El silencio se hizo en la habitación cuando Yixing se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir. _Si ni siquiera le he mordido más que una vez_ no era la mejor defensa que podría usar con Joonmyun si las cosas se ponían feas. 

―¿Ni siquiera qué, Yixing? ―El vampiro mayor parecía deleitado con su reacción. 

―No importa. ―La paciencia se le acababa, el control se le escapaba entre los dedos como agua clara. Aquello no era bueno. 

―Claro que importa. ―Joonmyun arrastró las palabras lentamente. 

Yixing no sabía siquiera por qué había pensado que había sido buena idea aparecer por _casa._

―¿Puedo irme ya? 

―Claro, principito. ―El aire era amistoso de modo muy hipócrita, tan frío que incluso hacía que un siniestro malestar le trepara a Yixing por los tobillos ―. Pero deja que te dé un consejo antes. 

―Adelante. ―Intentó no dar la impresión de que lo que más quería hacer en realidad era salir corriendo de allí lo antes posible. 

―Ten cuidadito con lo que haces. ―El tono le descendió una octava como solo alguien como él podía conseguir, y sonaba tan amenazador como la araña que baja despacio por su tela para cernirse vencedora sobre su pequeña presa sin salvación―. Se oyen rumores de un vampiro errante en el norte que está haciendo movimientos extraños. Los vampiros errantes no son comunes por aquí, ya lo sabes, así que no hagas movimientos extraños tú también. Ni tú ni yo queremos que yo tenga que intervenir, ¿verdad? ―La advertencia era clara, prístina a la par que oscura y envenenada―. Aléjate de toda conducta sospechosa. Hace diez años te perdoné, pero no lo volveré a hacer. 

La sentencia de sus palabras cayó sobre los hombros de Yixing como una pesada cota de malla, como un yugo invisible que le recordaba que no importaba cuán amarillos fueran sus propios ojos, Joonmyun no dudaría en deshacerse de él si lo desobedecía. 

Yixing asintió brevemente. No se atrevió a abrir la boca por miedo a hacer algún comentario que lo inculpara de algo que ni siquiera había hecho _todavía._

―Puedes retirarte. 

Eso fue precisamente lo que se apresuró a hacer antes de tener la oportunidad de enterrarse más en el barro que sería su perdición. Lo que no sabía era que Joonmyun era quien decidía cuánto se iba a hundir Yixing aquella noche porque, estando ya en el corredor, lanzó unas palabras al aire que casi lo hicieron chillar. 

―Tráeme al humano un día de estos, tengo ganas de conocer a la insignificante criaturita que te tiene en la cuerda floja. 

Fingiendo no escuchar la risotada estridente que el vampiro soltó tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, Yixing echó a correr y no se detuvo hasta estar a varios kilómetros del castillo, lejos de la profundidad del bosque. Sus pies no pararon hasta que el aroma de Joonmyun, de un nido de vampiros, se le despegó del cuerpo, hasta que los huesos dejaron de vibrarle dentro del cuerpo con tal intensidad que lo hacía sentir débil como solo la impotencia y la rabia habían conseguido en todos sus años de vida. Era difícil para él lidiar con las sensaciones que lo ahogaban porque no estaba acostumbrado a ello; no había _sentido_ con tanta intensidad desde que fuera humano muchos, muchísimos años atrás. Nunca en toda su existencia como vampiro había pasado por algo parecido, ni si quiera cuando… cuando… 

Decidió cortar el hilo de pensamientos en aquel momento antes de caer en un lago más denso del que sus propios brazos fueran capaces de sacarlo, aunque ese mismo hilo lo acabara llevando finalmente y de forma inevitable a Luhan. Odiaba lo fácilmente que Joonmyun había visto a través de él, de todas sus intenciones con el humano y con… Bah, no importaba eso ahora. 

Lo que sí importaba ahora era alejarse cuanto antes de Luhan, lo más posible, destruir toda relación con él. Tenía que volver al momento en el que no sabía nada de él, en el que ningún vampiro de pelo largo y negro y ojos muy azules le había hablado de él; tenía que borrar toda traza de sí mismo. Porque Joonmyun solo tenía un par de ojos, pero no eran esos los únicos con los que veía y Yixing estaba más que seguro de que no importaba cuánto corriera, no sería capaz de escapar de ellos durante mucho tiempo. 

///// 

Hacía semanas que Luhan sentía que no tenía la cabeza del todo sobre los hombros. Había algo dentro de él que lo mantenía inquieto, una terrible compulsión que había temido sentir tras dar de beber a Yixing y que se estaba convirtiendo en una realidad demasiado amarga y enfermiza para él. 

Esperaba una visita, una brizna de esperanza que lo ayudara a no odiar a Yixing con cada fibra de su cuerpo por haberlo dejado plantado. Sabía en el fondo, algo se lo susurraba en las noches en las que no podía dormir porque sentía un par de ojos observarlo, que no debió haber confiado en que Yixing lo ayudara como él esperaba. Daba lo mismo que fuera de clase alta, daba lo mismo lo bien educado que estuviera, daba lo mismo que hubiera ayudado a Luhan con el cazador. Todo eso daba lo mismo porque Luhan, que no era nada de eso, había cumplido con su parte del trato y algo le decía que Yixing había puesto pies en polvorosa porque no tenía la menor intención de hacer lo propio. 

Eso lo asustaba en cierto modo. No le gustaba llamar la atención más de lo necesario ―más de lo que ya lo hacía― y tal vez llegar al tipo de acuerdo al que había llegado con un vampiro como él solo iba a traerle problemas en forma de otros vampiros maliciosos, algún otro de clase alta molesto o más cazadores, quién sabe. 

Probablemente acabaría muerto más temprano que tarde. 

A pesar de la inestabilidad que lo corroía, del nerviosismo que lo recorría por dentro como un reptil inquieto, Luhan estaba demasiado ansioso, demasiado atrapado dentro de su propia piel, demasiado _lleno_ , así que se decidió a salir aquella noche a conseguir aunque fuera el más mísero mordisco que lo aliviara en su miseria. 

Y cuando el primer vampiro de una larga noche le hundió los dientes en el cuello, Luhan se esforzó en no pensar en Yixing. 

///// 

Yixing sentía el pecho oprimido de un modo tan devastador que ni siquiera el brillo normalmente tranquilizador de la luna podía hacerlo sentir cómodo. Las consecuencias de no cumplir deliberadamente la promesa que le hizo a Luhan unas semanas atrás habían comenzado a pasarle factura. 

El bosque era silencioso, estaba inusualmente en calma para ser una noche de luna llena, pero Yixing se alegró en cierto modo de que la magia hubiera decidido descansar y ninguna criatura quisiera molestarlo mientras apretaba el paso en su camino hacia el norte. 

No es que no quisiera transformar a Luhan por no desobedecer a Joonmyun porque… ya lo había hecho antes, la verdad, pero no podía obligarse a poner al humano más en el punto de mira de lo que ya estaba. Al menos, no por el momento. Tenía la certeza de que si lo convertía, ninguno de los dos viviría para ver la luz del día ―de la noche―, sabía con seguridad que Joonmyun no lo dejaría completar el proceso y que empalaría a Yixing con sus propias manos en cuanto sus numerosos ojos observadores y atentos lo informaran de sus intenciones. Si eso sucedía, no había mucho que él pudiera hacer para salvarles el pellejo. 

Luhan había sido bueno con él, generoso, pero por más que Yixing quisiera, no podía devolverle el gesto. Aunque aquello pudiera acabar matándolo a él por el contrario. 

Apartó esos lúgubres pensamientos de su cabeza por unos momentos, no obstante, cuando llegó a su destino. El pueblo estaba mucho más en silencio que el bosque, si es que aquello era siquiera posible, y tuvo cuidado al alejarse del follaje que lo mantenía oculto para acercarse a la presencia que era capaz de sentir subida a un árbol junto a la última casita. Un par de pasos cuidadosos más tarde, Yixing supo que su propia presencia era evidente en el aire; lo vio en la línea tensa de unos hombros anchos y fuertes, en la quietud sobrenatural de la figura sobre el árbol. Yixing no se estaba escondiendo. Suspiró. 

―¿Haces lo mismo con Luhan? ―preguntó en un susurro. 

―A veces. ―Fue la respuesta corta que recibió a cambio; la voz era tan frágil que apenas se escuchaba. 

El silencio se estableció entre ambos de forma cómoda pero muy cargada al mismo tiempo. Yixing tenía muy poco tiempo y muchas cosas que decir, y estaba al tanto de que el otro era consciente de ello. También estaba al tanto de que, pasara lo que pasara, sus ojos ―que se sabía azules de primerísima mano― no se apartarían de la ventana por la que miraban por más que Yixing intentara disuadirlo con palabras inútiles. Yixing sabía muchas otras cosas también, como quién estaba dentro de la casa, quién era digna de tal escrutinio protector y lo irremediablemente _humana_ que era. Lo triste que era la situación. 

El sonido de una tos muy violenta rompió la calma; aquellos hombros anchos se tensaron aún más y, de repente, una oleada de náuseas hizo que Yixing se tambaleara ligeramente. 

―Joonmyun sabe que hay un vampiro que no está bajo su ala rondando por aquí ―consiguió decir sin embargo unos minutos más tarde―. Sé que has tenido cuidado pero te han visto. Y Joonmyun está muy interesado en ti ―finalizó con cierto nerviosismo, implicando cosas que no se atrevía a pronunciar en voz alta del todo. 

La figura seguía apostada sobre una rama ancha como el felino más ágil, y permaneció inmóvil ante la noticia. Yixing volvió a intentarlo. 

―Sabes que sé lo que quieres hacer. ―Se llevó una mano al costado, donde una extraña punzada le perforaba las costillas―. Y Joonmyun sospecha algo, de ti y de mí también. Solo quiero que sepas que si no lo haces pronto… 

―Lo haré mañana ―cortó la misma voz suave de antes, teñida tan sutilmente por una preocupación enfermiza que si Yixing no conociera la situación no habría podido discernirla. 

La misma tos violenta de unos minutos antes los paralizó a ambos cuando golpeó el aire inmóvil en un nuevo ataque. 

―¿Tienes ya un niño para…? 

―Sí ―interrumpió con más dureza que antes. 

Yixing se tensó levemente y habló entre dientes. 

―¿Y sabes salir de aquí sin que una neófita débil y torpe os delate y os lleve de cabeza a Joonmyun? 

Yixing comprendía que aquello debía ser muy doloroso para el otro vampiro; sus ojos azules fueron tan honestos y estaban tan desnudos cuando giró la cabeza y lo miraron que Yixing quiso llorar. Lo comprendía porque ya lo había vivido una vez, diez años atrás, pero no por ello podía dejar que la suerte se encargara de todo de nuevo. No podía permitirse fallos. No se perdonaría si algo les pasaba a alguno de ellos. 

Su tono había instigado la reacción de pavor mal contenido que esperaba, porque el vampiro negó con la cabeza lentamente, ojos azules brillantes incluso en la oscuridad. 

―Haz tu trabajo, entonces. ―El tono de Yixing casi parecía una orden tajante―. No mañana, ahora. Hazlo, sácala de su sufrimiento y cuando se despierte mañana tenle la _comida_ preparada. 

Yixing sintió mucho asco al pensar en lo que esa comida representaba en realidad, aunque intentó no hacerle caso a eso ni a la presión que le aumentaba en el pecho. Un par de ojos azules se clavaban en los suyos con ahínco, casi esperando órdenes. 

―Espérame dentro de cinco días en tu antigua casa. 

Aquello fue lo último que Yixing dijo antes de desvanecerse en la noche con tanta rapidez como había aparecido. 

///// 

No sería un disparate decir que la primera vez que Luhan vio a Yixing tras largas semanas de espera, estaba menos que dispuesto a tratar con el vampiro. Lo primero que hizo cuando Yixing le llamó la atención al salir del confesionario con un ligero carraspeo fue gruñirle como un animal. De no haber sabido que la sangre de hombre lobo era inofensiva para los humanos, Yixing se habría inclinado a pensar que Luhan se había transformado y que su odio aparentemente visceral estaba justificado en cierto modo por la genética. 

―Luhan ―comenzó, pero el humano que se alejaba de él con paso tambaleante bufó ante el apelativo―. Luhan, por favor, necesito hablar contigo. Es urgente. 

Luhan parecía estar esperando a que dijera algo así, porque se dio la vuelta a tal velocidad que tuvo que sujetarse al banco más cercano para no caerse al suelo. A Yixing no le hizo falta estar cerca de él entonces para ver que tenía marcas de mordidas por todo el cuello, el interior de los codos y las muñecas; una de ellas sangraba ligeramente. Cuando sintió la necesidad de lamer todas y cada una de las marcas supo que tampoco le hacía falta ser demasiado listo para darse cuenta de que aquel extraño instinto de protección se debía a que el humano era Luhan y no cualquier otro, aunque no entendía del todo por qué. 

―¿Ahora es urgente? ―masculló con los ojos desorbitados―. Ahora, y no en las semanas que llevo esperándote, esperando a que vengas y cumplas tu promesa desde que te di de beber para salvarte la vida. _Te salvé la maldita vida,_ Yixing, y después de hacerlo me dejaste colgado a mi suerte, sin dignarte siquiera a venir una sola vez ―cuando terminó de hablar temblaba tanto que se tambaleaba un poco; parecía estar sin aliento. 

―Todo tiene una explicación ―trató de enmendar Yixing. Luhan parecía no tener ganas de enmendar nada. 

―¿Y qué pasa si yo no quiero escucharla? ―desafió. 

Todos los años que había vivido como vampiro lo habían ayudado a reunir paciencia para no sucumbir al aura furibunda de Luhan. Con cautela, se acercó unos pasos a él. 

―Que tendría que insistir ―explicó con una soltura que en realidad no sentía; tenía las manos escondidas tras la espalda para no delatar lo mucho que le temblaban y lo mucho que la presión en el pecho le había aumentado en las últimas horas―. Te aconsejo que no lleguemos a ese punto porque la situación de la que tengo que hablarte es delicada y no solo te implica a ti ―más tarde añadió como pensamiento tardío―: Aunque sí que te pone en peligro a ti más que a nadie. 

―¿Qué significa eso? ―La voz le temblaba un poco, tanto como el resto de él temblaba. 

―Primero deja que te pregunte, ¿cómo tienes el hombro? ―inquirió con una inseguridad que no se reflejó en su gesto, por suerte. 

―Ve al grano. 

―Firmemos una tregua por un momento, por favor. ―Su tono aplacador trataba de reconciliarlo con Luhan tanto como sus pasos hacia él intentaban no espantarlo―. Necesito saber algunas cosas. 

Luhan no respondió. 

―¿Puedo verte el hombro? 

Luhan evitaba su mirada pero no hizo nada para apartar los dedos de Yixing cuando este lo alcanzó lentamente con la mano, así que con cuidado asió el cuello de la camisola de Luhan y se la bajó hasta que mostró un hombro pálido, perfectamente curado de la horrible herida que lo había tenido abierto unas semanas atrás salvo por una fina cicatriz algo amoratada. El pulgar de Yixing la rozó sutil, casi sin tocarla, y Luhan exhaló una respiración que parecía haber estado conteniendo durante meses. 

―¿Has vuelto a tener problemas con cazadores? ―Yixing seguía rozando la fina cicatriz con cuidado pero sus ojos estaban clavados en los de Luhan, que lo miró de verdad por primera vez aquella noche al escuchar la inestabilidad y preocupación en su voz. 

El humano negó lentamente con la cabeza, como si hubiera olvidado cómo hablar al verle los ojos amarillos y siniestros. No importaba cuántas veces los viera, jamás podría acostumbrarse a ellos. 

―Eso es un alivio. ―La sonrisa de Yixing era animada y demasiado sincera, y eso los asustó a ambos. 

―¿Qué sucede, Yixing? ―preguntó Luhan con voz estrangulada. 

El vampiro se tomó unos minutos para pensar lo que iba a hacer, en lo que iba a pedirle a Luhan, como si nada de lo que pudiera decir fuera a ayudarlo en algo a ablandar al humano tras a mala pasada que le había jugado al abandonarlo. Ni siquiera estar dentro de una iglesia rodeados de figuras religiosas le daba derecho a apelar a la conciencia de Luhan. De cualquier forma, debía intentarlo al menos. Apretó ligeramente el hombro de Luhan entonces, y este volvió a mirarlo sobresaltado; sus ojos se habían ido a descansar a los dedos de Yixing, que lo tocaban protectores, como si el vampiro no fuera a pedirle que entrara en un avispero a pecho descubierto y arriesgara la vida. 

―¿Sabes quién es el vampiro que controla esta zona? ―musitó, como si de decirlo en voz bajita pudiera evitar el impacto de sus palabras. 

―Joonmyun se llama, ¿no? 

Yixing gimoteó al escuchar el nombre como si las meras sílabas lo quemaran. Tuvo que contener las ganas de vomitar el contenido de un estómago que por lo demás tenía vacío. 

―Desaparecí porque… porque Joonmyun se interesó mucho por ti cuando se enteró de que yo te había conocido. ―Tragó saliva con dificultad―. Ya había escuchado tu nombre antes, pero después de eso… Yo lo conozco, Luhan, y cuando Joonmyun se interesa por algo… ese algo nunca acaba bien. O vivo. Pensé que si me alejaba de ti un tiempo él se calmaría y yo podría algún día… ―suspiró sin ser capaz de terminar la frase―. El problema es que ahora hay otros factores a tener en cuenta que me obligan a venir a pedirte un favor horrible. 

Luhan volvió a tensarse bajo sus dedos y Yixing se retorció de dolor por dentro. Estar tan cerca de él sin cumplir con lo que le había prometido era infinitamente peor que estar alejado. 

―¿Cuáles son esos factores y qué tiene eso que ver conmigo y con el favor? ―La sospecha le teñía la voz de un modo desagradable a la par que comprensible. 

―Sé por qué quieres convertirte. 

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―Parecía desconfiar de Yixing; este no lo culpaba. 

―Porque conozco al motivo. 

―¿Cómo? ―Luhan lo miraba confundido. 

―Alto, ojos azules penetrantes, pelo largo y negro, hombros anchos, atlético, comprometido con una chica enferma… ―detalló―. ¿Te suena? 

―¿Pero cómo has…? ―Luhan no daba crédito a sus oídos. 

―Fue él quien me habló de ti ―explicó Yixing. 

―¿Está vivo? ¿Está bien? ―La urgencia con la que se agarró a la camisa de Yixing casi lo hizo querer llorar; Luhan debía llevar muchos años queriendo tener noticias de su amigo. 

―Está vivo, está… ―Sopesó si afirmar que estaba bien sería una mentira, así que se conformó con repetir un pobre―: Está vivo. 

Luhan suspiró profundamente y se dejó caer a un banco con pesadez, como si no pudiera comprender la situación del todo y necesitara tomarse un tiempo. 

―Sé que estás un poco desorientado pero necesito que me sigas escuchando, Luhan ―suplicó Yixing―. Tengo que pedirte el favor aún. 

Un gesto débil de una mano huesuda le dio la señal para que lo hiciera. 

―Como ya te he dicho, Joonmyun está interesado en ti, en verte, y yo estoy interesado en que Joonmyun esté distraído durante un tiempo, así que me gustaría que fueras a visitarlo. 

El silencio sepulcral de la iglesia se acentuó cuando Yixing terminó de hablar y el eco de sus palabras se perdió entre las grietas de las paredes. 

―Así que quieres que vaya a ver a Joonmyun, el vampiro más poderoso de la zona, el mismo vampiro que ha expresado su interés en mí varias veces… Quieres que visite a un vampiro que probablemente me matará un minuto después de escucharme por primera vez. Eso quieres que haga. 

―Luhan… 

―¿Es que quieres que me coma? ―preguntó incrédulo, sus ojos de nuevo en los de Yixing―. Si quieres matarme hazlo tú mismo y no montes estas historias. Ahórratelo. 

―No es eso, Luhan ―explicó―. Si quisiera matarte lo tendría mucho más fácil que todo esto, lo sé. Pero esto no es un modo de borrarte del mapa sin que se me manchen la conciencia y las manos por el camino. Esto es importante. 

―¿Y por qué debería importarme a mí? ―Se encogió de hombros; no pasó desapercibido a ojos de Yixing cómo se le contrajo el rostro en un débil ademán de dolor―. ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con lo de T…? 

―Tiene que ver porque necesita ayuda y yo soy el único que puede dársela. ―Los temblores de sus manos se descontrolaban por minutos―. Joonmyun también lo persigue, aunque de forma mucho más activa y potencialmente dañina que a ti, y soy el único que puede echarle una mano ahora mismo. 

Las emociones en ebullición del humano parecieron calmarse de golpe ante la amenaza que Joonmyun representaba a la misma razón por la que había hecho lo que había hecho durante años. 

―Necesito que vayas a ver a Joonmyun, que lo distraigas todo lo que puedas. ―Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Yixing se agachó frente a las rodillas de Luhan―. Necesito que saques todo ese coraje con el que has encarado a cientos de vampiros durante diez años y lo uses para que Joonmyun no te mate a ti, a mí, a… a todos. ―Sus manos, delicadas y pálidas arañas, se posaron frías sobre las rodillas de Luhan, que tembló y lo miró. 

―¿Lo salvarás si lo hago? 

―Eso intentaré al menos. ―Ahora era el turno de su voz de sonar estrangulada―. Y cuando todo haya salido bien, te convertiré tal como te prometí y saldremos pitando de aquí para siempre. 

Era imposible no ver la incertidumbre en el gesto de Luhan, pero también fue imposible no ver cómo la determinación lo cubrió como una máscara de hierro cuando sus manos se posaron sobre las de Yixing sin dudar, y también cuando Yixing se incorporó ligeramente y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios que lo selló todo. 

///// 

Otro beso, esta vez más pausado, fue lo último que intercambiaron Luhan y Yixing antes de separar sus caminos frente al castillo de Joonmyun tres días después de su encuentro en la iglesia. No había rastro de romanticismo en el beso, sino que más bien se trataba de un gesto de apoyo, de comprensión, de esperanza. Los labios de Yixing estaban tibios; había mordido a Luhan apenas unas horas antes de que ambos se pusieran en marcha en cuanto se puso el sol. Los labios de Luhan, por otro lado, estaban calientes, febriles, y se rindieron a los de Yixing bajo un cielo sin luna como si de ese modo pudiera reunir el valor que necesitaba para entrar en aquellas ruinas. 

Aquel lugar bien podría ser el último que viera antes de morir, y aquel beso bien podría ser la última cosa que disfrutara antes de hacerlo. 

El viento soplaba inquieto, removía las hojas de los árboles colindantes en una danza aciaga que no hizo nada para tranquilizar a Luhan. La mano de Yixing en su nuca sí que le otorgó cierto sentido de falsa seguridad a la situación que el humano agradeció con una sonrisa nerviosa de labios apretados. 

―Volveré lo antes posible. ―Ambos asintieron brevemente. 

―Ayúdalos, por favor. ―Su ceño fruncido en un gesto de terca determinación casi hizo que Yixing quisiera reír. 

―Haré todo lo que pueda ―dijo el vampiro, sin embargo―. Sobrevive, pequeño Luhan. 

Y Luhan no tuvo tiempo de responder a eso porque Yixing ya había desaparecido en las sombras. Eso pretendía Luhan, sobrevivir a toda costa para poder ver de nuevo a Yixing, a… Suspiró. Para hacer todo lo que quería hacer necesitaba que Yixing lo convirtiera primero, así que cada cosa a su debido tiempo. El camino que conducía al interior de las imponentes ruinas no fue muy difícil de encontrar, si bien Luhan temblaba tanto que parecía un cervatillo recién nacido y se tropezó con múltiples ramas y raíces en incontables ocasiones. 

Todo estaba oscuro dentro y la humedad era casi palpable en los corredores que no tardaron en conducirlo hacia los sótanos. Por las manos le trepaban arañas, grillos y todo tipo de insectos cuando los molestaba en las guaridas que tenían en las paredes de roca que Luhan no podía evitar manosear para encontrar el camino. Podía escuchar su propia respiración ruidosa y pesada retumbar por los pasillos y entresijos del castillo, que parecían devolverle el eco en forma de risitas lejanas. 

El corazón se le encogió dentro del pecho cuando, unos minutos de traspiés más tarde, Luhan se topó con una habitación enorme, de techos majestuosamente altos y largos estandartes e intrincados candelabros apostados en los vastos muros. La única luz que iluminaba delicadamente la habitación procedía de unos ventanales muy finos que rompían con la solidez de las paredes justo donde estas se encontraban con el techo. La luna seguía escondida pero la claridad de la noche era suficiente para que Luhan distinguiera ligeramente sus alrededores. 

―¡Dichosos los ojos! ―exclamó entonces una voz alegre que parecía proceder de todas partes y ninguna al mismo tiempo. 

Luhan dio un salto y contuvo la respiración; el vello de todo el cuerpo se le erizó al darse cuenta de que aquella voz no podía ser de nadie más que de Joonmyun. El vampiro que llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo echarle el guante, el vampiro al que había ido a visitar por cuenta propia. Por un momento, Luhan tuvo la certeza de que se había convertido en un conejito inocente y había metido la pata en la trampa de un cazador y que aquello iba a significar su fin. Esperó el flechazo que acabara con él, pero este nunca llegó. O no por el momento. 

―¡Qué alegría tenerte por aquí finalmente! 

La voz se volvió a pronunciar con júbilo; sonó tan cerca de Luhan que este dio un respingo y buscó con ojos frenéticos la fuente de sonido. De poco le sirvió, no obstante, puesto que lo único que sus ojos encontraron fueron la oscuridad y un miedo visceral que le veló la vista y comenzó a corroerle los huesos con pasmosa facilidad. 

―Hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de verte, Luhan. 

―¿Quién anda ahí? ―preguntó Luhan en mitad del pánico que lo controlaba. Sentía que no sería capaz de ganar tiempo para Yixing y todos acabarían muertos por su culpa. Yixing ni siquiera le había dicho cuánto tiempo necesitaba, demonios. 

―Creo que ya sabes quién soy ―le contestó la voz una vez más. 

―Joonmyun. ―Por su parte, la voz de Luhan tembló ligeramente cuando pronunció la palabra. 

―Eres tan inteligente como dicen. ―Aquello hizo que Luhan se tensara en el sitio y que deseara que la tierra se lo tragara porque aquellas palabras eran las mismas que Yixing le había dicho cuando se conocieron. Su significado y lo que implicaban eran, por otro lado, tan diferentes de aquella ocasión que hicieron que Luhan se mareara de forma casi violenta. 

Quiso pedir auxilio pero tampoco tenía a quién llamar. No importaba cuánto gritara, cuánto rogara o a quién invocara porque nadie iba a acudir. Estaba en mitad de la cueva del lobo ―o del vampiro, más bien― y nadie iba a aparecer a rescatar a un muchacho enclenque por el que nadie se había preocupado genuinamente durante más de diez años. Pensó en Yixing, en lo que estaba haciendo, en dónde estaría, y pensó también en si acudiría en su ayuda si Luhan se lo pidiera, si Luhan realmente necesitara que alguien lo rescatara de Joonmyun. 

Joonmyun era el vampiro más poderoso de la zona, aquel al que todos temían, y Luhan no sabía exactamente por qué pero el aura que desprendía su mera presencia (aunque ni siquiera lo hubiera visto en realidad) era más que suficiente para aterrorizar a todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, que le gritaban desesperados que saliera corriendo de allí cuanto antes pese a que ni siquiera aquello sería suficiente en caso de necesitar librarse de las zarpas de Joonmyun. Fue por eso que pensó: ¿se sacrificaría Yixing por él? ¿Ganaría tiempo Yixing para que Luhan pudiera escapar de las garras de Joonmyun? ¿Haría Yixing todo lo que estuviera en su mano para ayudar a Luhan a sobrevivir del mismo modo que Luhan estaba haciendo por él? El miedo lo quería paralizar; Luhan lo sabía, lo notaba, pero intentó calmarse y reconocer la situación a pesar de que el pavor le congelaba las puntas de los dedos. 

―No sé quién dice que soy inteligente, pero creo que tenemos amigos muy diferentes si ese es el caso. ―Intentó que su voz sonara mucho más segura de lo que realmente se sentía y dio un par de pasos para adentrarse en la habitación. 

―¿Y cómo es eso? ―preguntó la voz de Joonmyun, que ahora andaba en círculos alrededor de él como un gato que acecha a su presa. 

Luhan soltó un bufido. 

―Bueno, no sé. La gente lleva diciéndome toda la vida que estoy loco, que no tengo la cabeza en su sitio. 

―No entiendo por qué, sin embargo. Estás aquí, estás teniendo una conversación inteligente con un ser inteligente como yo. ―A pesar del halago de Joonmyun, era obvio que pretendía sonar condescendiente a oídos de Luhan. 

―No os ofendáis, pero creo que precisamente por eso creen que estoy loco ―se rio el humano entre dientes; se sintió ridículo por tratar a Joonmyun con lenguaje que se reservaba a altos señores, pero algo dentro de él le dijo que lo ayudaría a tenerlo a su favor si lo hacía―. La gente no ve bien que los humanos nos relacionemos con los vampiros, ni de forma amistosa ni de ninguna otra forma. Y yo, que llevo años dejando que me… 

Se cortó a mitad de frase porque no sabía cuánto sabía Joonmyun de él. Este pareció darse cuenta igualmente porque hizo un sonidito de asentimiento a espaldas de Luhan. 

―Hhm. Tienen algo de razón, supongo. 

Luhan ya podía escuchar los pasos del vampiro, lo que quería decir que lo tenía muy cerca y que _se estaba dejando oír_. Joonmyun volvió a hablar. 

―No obstante, no entiendo por qué tu generosidad es vista como algo malo. Lo único que haces es ayudar a otros a sobrevivir ―puntualizó mientras se acercaba un par de pasos más―. Eso debería ser bueno para ellos, ¿no? Les evita una muerte potencial a manos de los vampiros que deciden morderte a ti. 

El aire de la habitación se enfrió repentinamente. Los pasos se detuvieron justo frente a Luhan. 

―Veréis, eso es lo que llevo diciéndoles yo toda la vida. Aunque bueno, como creen que estoy loco nadie intenta siquiera escucharme. 

Otro sonidito curioso se le escapó a Joonmyun. 

―Los humanos sois criaturas desconcertantes a veces ―caviló, casi más para sí mismo que para que Luhan lo escuchara. 

Este último quiso comentar que Joonmyun había sido humano alguna vez también, que no servía de nada ver a las personas como criaturas inferiores mientras fingía que él no tenía nada que lo relacionara con ellas porque su mismísimo ser se había forjado a imagen y semejanza de los humanos. En algún momento había sido tan frágil, tan volátil y tan mortal como el propio Luhan aunque finalmente hubiera cambiado su propia naturaleza una vez murió. Se preguntó también cómo había sido transformado Joonmyun, si había querido hacerlo o si se trató de una conversión por venganza o diversión, porque si Joonmyun era tan importante sus ojos debían ser amarillos y ese color poco delataba de sus comienzos como vampiro. Luhan quiso hablar, preguntar, intervenir, pero consiguió sujetar las palabras entre los dientes antes de que huyeran de sus labios y pudiera ponerse en peligro. Quién sabía cómo podría reaccionar Joonmyun. 

Finalmente decidió conformarse con un sonidito de asentimiento evasivo para no mantenerse del todo en silencio, para intentar apartar los nervios que le hacían pulsar los músculos nerviosamente. Joonmyun seguía acercándose. 

―Pero dime, Luhan. ―Un paso más cerca, dos; Luhan quería salir corriendo―. ¿Qué te trae por mi humilde morada? 

Luhan seguía sin verlo, pero no necesitaba hacerlo para notar los gestos pomposos que Joonmyun hacía con los brazos al señalar lo que acababa de llamar su «humilde morada». El humano se esforzó por encontrar la parte humilde de aquella habitación, pero el peso de las gigantescas alfombras y las armas que había por doquier y que brillaban incluso en la casi completa oscuridad le hacían la tarea complicada. 

―Escuché que queríais verme ―comentó con todo el desenfado que pudo reunir. 

―Hhm. Lo curioso es, querido Luhan ―puntualizó Joonmyun―, que llevo mucho tiempo queriendo tener una audiencia con una criaturita tan especial como tú pero jamás has respondido a mis amables invitaciones. 

―No ha sido hasta ahora que he sabido que deseábais una audiencia conmigo. Mis disculpas si el no haber venido antes os ha ofendido. ―Luhan era consciente de que daba igual la convicción con la que hablara porque tanto Joonmyun como él mismo sabían que todo lo que había dicho era mentira. 

―Lo que me produce curiosidad en realidad no es que no hayas venido hasta ahora, sino el motivo que te ha traído a mí precisamente en este momento, no sé si me entiendes. ―Joonmyun ronroneó como el gato más complacido del universo―. ¿Tiene ese motivo, por casualidad, nombre y apellidos? 

Con un movimiento que Luhan fue incapaz de discernir, el vampiro se dejó ver por primera vez. Si su rostro no era lo más terrorífico que Luhan hubiera visto en su relativamente corta vida, no sabía entonces cómo sería. Joonmyun tenía, tal y como había deducido, los ojos amarillos propios de la clase alta pero ―y eso lo desconcertó sobremanera― se clavaban en Luhan con un deje casi animal, demente, tan diferente del modo de mirarlo que tenía Yixing que no supo decir si la anormalidad venía de los ojos de un vampiro o del otro. Era mucho más pálido que Yixing y tenía aspecto de ser muy frío al tacto, aunque si Luhan se dejaba llevar por la intuición sabía que Joonmyun se alimentaba con la suficiente frecuencia y abundancia como para que las posibilidades de que al tocarlo tuviera la piel caliente fueran bastante altas. 

Todo él era aterrador, pero su sonrisa… Esa sonrisa definitivamente se llevaba la palma. Nunca unos colmillos, por más cerca o más hundidos en la piel que los hubiera tenido, habían paralizado a Luhan de miedo como aquellos habían conseguido con una sola sonrisa. Era grotescamente ancha, promesa de locura y sufrimiento si no eterno, lo suficientemente largo como para que lo pareciera. Escalofriante. 

―No entiendo qué queréis decir. ―Luhan no era capaz de controlar lo mucho que le temblaba la voz, lo mucho que él mismo se sacudía descontroladamente mezcla del pavor y el frío al ser testigo de lo que debía ser la forma encarnada de la muerte más cruel y violenta. 

―¿Estás seguro, Luhan? ―Joonmyun no era mucho más alto que él pero a Luhan se le presentaba como el mayor peligro que pudiera cernirse sobre él; la sonrisa se le ensanchó a meros centímetros de su rostro―. Porque sé de buena mano que mantienes una relación bastante estrecha con un miembro de mi propia familia y… 

―¿Quién, Yixing? ―cortó Luhan antes de ser consciente siquiera de lo que estaba diciendo. Cuando cayó en la cuenta y escuchó sus propias palabras retumbar por los muros de piedra maciza se tapó la boca con las manos y ahogó un grito. Una nueva ola de miedo mucho más potente que las anteriores le sacudió el cuerpo al ver que la sonrisa de Joonmyun creció tras escuchar su desliz. 

―Así que es cierto. ―El vampiro se relamió los labios obscenamente―. Conoces a mi principito. 

Luhan no sabía qué decir porque pensaba que ya había dicho demasiado, que lo había dicho todo. 

―No sé si pensabas que no lo sabía o que podrías ocultármelo si no lo hubieras escupido de esa forma tan poco ceremoniosa. ―Joonmyun volvía a andar en círculos alrededor de Luhan, aunque no se separó de él un instante mientras lo hacía―. Pero has entrado por esa puerta oliendo a él sin ser siquiera consciente de ello. 

―Yo… Yo no… ―balbuceó. 

―Tranquilo, pequeño Luhan. ―Aquel apelativo susurrado al oído hizo que Luhan se estremeciera de asco―. Haré como si esto no hubiera sucedido y dejaré que te redimas… Si es que eso quieres y no has venido aquí con el simple propósito de que te abra la garganta con mis propios dientes. 

El aliento de Joonmyun era helado como la mismísima muerte y sus colmillos… Esos colmillos parecieron dos cuchillas muy afiladas, tan frías que quemaron la piel de Luhan cuando el vampiro detuvo su paseo y se los presionó ligeramente sobre la piel sensible del cuello. Justo por encima de donde Yixing lo había mordido unas horas antes. 

―Cómo… ¿Cómo puedo redimirme? 

Luhan no se había dado cuenta de que había empezado a llorar hasta que intentó hablar y se ahogó con sus propias palabras. Temblaba tanto que temía caerse al suelo en cualquier momento; una punzada de dolor muy desagradable le atravesaba la cabeza de sien a sien y le nublaba la vista. Si no tenía cuidado, acabaría enterrándose tanto en el fango que hundiría a todos con él. 

―Dime, Luhan. ―Joonmyun volvía estar frente a él y sus ojos lo miraban con una intensidad enfermiza―. ¿Por qué te ha pedido Yixing que vengas a verme? ¿Dónde tiene que ir, _qué tiene que hacer,_ que necesita mandarte como cebo para mantenerme distraído? 

El regodeo con el que dijo aquello mientras se mantenía clavado en el suelo inmóvil y con los ojos fijos en Luhan hizo que el humano tuviera serias dificultades para no doblarse y vomitar en aquel momento. Joonmyun lo sabía todo, sabía por qué estaba Luhan allí y probablemente sabía también lo que estaba haciendo Yixing. Lo sabía todo y los había dejado entrar en la trampa con la satisfacción de saber que los iba a conducir al matadero de la mano. 

―Na… nada ―murmuró Luhan al contrario de lo que su instinto le rogaba _(dile la verdad, tal vez eso apele a su misericordia y te mate rápido)_ ―. Yixing solo me dijo que queríais verme y que… que impacientaros no sería una buena idea. 

―Oh, en eso tiene toda la razón. Impacientarme no es algo que debas hacer. ―Joonmyun no parpadeaba en un gesto de lo más inquietante―. Tampoco te aconsejo que me mientas pero aquí te tengo, tartamudeando como un niño que le ha dado un pellizco al pan e intenta negarlo aunque tiene la camisa llena de migas. 

Su voz descendió una octava entonces y Luhan dio una arcada. Iba a morir. 

―Yo… Yo no… 

―Luhan ―cortó el vampiro con un gesto de una de sus manos―. Te agradecería que no me tomaras por imbécil porque esa es otra cosa que no deberías hacer si quieres seguir vivo en los próximos dos minutos. 

El aire se le congeló en la garganta entonces al sentir el agarre del peligro más cerca que nunca. El lugar donde Joonmyun había pasado sus colmillos le ardía pese a que sabía que allí no había herida alguna. Luhan quiso chillar cuando el dolor de cabeza le aumentó, cuando tuvo que rodearse con sus propios brazos para no deshacerse en llanto, cuando la piel le rompió en un temblor violento, en escalofríos, cuando Joonmyun le tocó el rostro con una mano demasiado caliente. 

Intentó hablar, explicarse, salvar el pellejo como jamás había hecho pero solo consiguió balbucir sonidos ininteligibles entre lágrimas e hipidos. 

―Sé que estás asustado, lo sé. ―Joonmyun le acariciaba la cara con una delicadeza casi convincente―. Pero no te haré nada malo si no sigues poniendo a prueba mi paciencia. Solo dime qué trama Yixing y te dejaré ir. 

Mentira. Aquello era tanto una mentira a gritos como todas las que le había contado Luhan aquella noche. Sin embargo, la oferta era tentadora. Conservar su propia vida era lo que más deseaba en aquel momento, mas como un doloroso latigazo su cabeza le recordó por qué estaba haciendo aquello, por qué estaba allí arriesgando la vida. Recordó a Yixing, lo que el vampiro trataba de hacer, y recordó que si él moría sin siquiera intentar contribuir, todo el miedo que le recorría el cuerpo no habría merecido la pena y moriría asustado y cobarde. 

―¿Qué me ofrecéis a cambio de que hable? ―No supo cómo, pero consiguió entonar la frase de modo que no pareciera que estaba a un segundo de que le diera un infarto―. ¿Qué me dais? 

Joonmyun lo miró con una mezcla de curiosidad e incredulidad en el gesto; su mano no dejaba de acariciar el rostro de Luhan. 

―¿Es que tu vida te parece poco obsequio? ―preguntó con la voz ligeramente aguda y ojos intensos; su desconcierto fue a morir unos segundos más tarde cuando pareció comprender algo―. Ah, ya veo. Así que Yixing te ofreció algo para que hicieras esto… ―pronunció las palabras con cuidado antes de parpadear tras lo que parecieron años para escanear la habitación aún algo confundido―. ¿Qué fue? ¿Qué te ofreció? Espera, no me lo digas… ―volvió a fijar la vista en el humano, que tembló al sentir casi cómo podía verlo por dentro―. Te ofreció convertirte si lo ayudabas. 

Luhan volvía a estar mudo. Durante unos momentos todo pareció quedarse inmóvil y hasta sus temblores se detuvieron. 

Cuando Joonmyun se rio, todo volvió a la normalidad y Luhan volvió a sacudirse como una hoja tierna en medio de la tormenta más furiosa. 

―Menudo infeliz ―masculló, aunque parecía sacar cierta satisfacción de aquello―. No es la primera vez que lo hace, ¿sabes? 

Aquello dejó atónito a Luhan, que negó con la cabeza. 

―No, Luhan, no es la primera vez que transforma a alguien sin mi permiso. La otra vez lo supe cuando ya lo había hecho, no obstante ―añadió como matiz―. ¿No te lo había contado Yixing? 

Luhan volvió a negar con la cabeza; estaba seguro de que Joonmyun era incapaz de escuchar nada que no fuera el latido de su corazón de lo fuerte que le golpeaba el pecho. 

―Pues entonces tampoco te habrá comentado que las personas a las que intentó convertir murieron. Las dos. ―Sonrió con satisfacción enferma al ver el gesto de horror en las facciones de Luhan―. Así es. Yixing es lo que nosotros llamamos un «vampiro enfermo»; no es capaz de transformar a nadie porque la persona muere antes de completar el cambio. Hay pocos como él, la verdad. Es una pena que te haya engañado de ese modo. 

Horrorizado, Luhan intentó alejarse de Joonmyun, de las palabras del vampiro, pero este lo sujetaba del pelo y fue incapaz de moverse. ¿Era aquello verdad? ¿Lo había usado Yixing a pesar de que sabía que si intentaba transformarlo lo mataría? ¿Era ese el verdadero motivo por el que había desaparecido tras prometérselo? Tenía sentido, lo tenía, pero al mismo tiempo la noticia se había escapado de los labios de Joonmyun como veneno y Luhan no sabía qué creer. 

―Te ofrezco un trato. ―Allí donde Luhan parecía haberse quedado mudo para siempre, Joonmyun encontraba palabras punzantes que lanzarle―. Yo te convertiré ahora mismo si me dices lo que necesito saber. 

Los dedos de Joonmyun se tensaron en el pelo de Luhan entonces y tiraron de él hacia atrás, hasta que el cuello le formó un arco doloroso y la garganta se le quedó completamente al descubierto para que los colmillos de Joonmyun volvieran a rozarle la piel. Luhan volvió a llorar. 

―Si no aceptas, sabes que yo mismo me encargaré de matarte de la forma más lenta posible… 

Sentía que era en vano, pero Luhan intentó mantenerse inmóvil, no contestar, no respirar, desaparecer para evitar lo que parecía inevitable. Un torbellino de confusión lo mareaba y no sabía qué hacer. Estaba seguro de que Joonmyun jamás lo convertiría aunque le dijera todo lo que quería saber, pero al mismo tiempo la duda sobre Yixing amenazaba con empujarle los órganos fuera de su propio cuerpo. Y le resultó horrible admitirlo pero si tenía que morir prefería hacerlo a manos de Yixing y ahorrarse dolor innecesario. Unos colmillos familiares serían mejores que aquellos punzones ardientes que Joonmyun le paseaba por el cuello. 

―Tu vehemencia es en cierto modo admirable, Luhan ―ronroneó, y la amenaza en su voz era tan espesa y caliente como el metal que no ha terminado de fundirse―. Pero tarde o temprano acabará contigo. 

Con un nuevo tirón de pelo que hizo que Luhan aullara de dolor, Joonmyun se separó de su cuello. En la oscuridad de la habitación, sus dementes ojos amarillos encontraron algo que hizo que la sonrisa maníaca de antes le volviera a curvar los labios en una mueca macabra. 

―Me temo que será más temprano que tarde ―murmuró casi distraído, ojos fijos en un punto a espaldas de Luhan. 

La voz que habló entonces hizo que Luhan se estremeciera en los brazos de Joonmyun y que las lágrimas le cayeran por las mejillas con una abundancia que fue incapaz de contener. 

―¿Qué haces, Joonmyun? ―Yixing sonaba más enfadado de lo que Luhan lo había escuchado jamás. 

―Vaya, si es el principito ―anunció este con pomposidad―. Es todo un honor verte dos veces en unos días después de que desaparecieras durante años la última vez. 

―Suelta a Luhan. ―Su tono era autoritario, aunque puede que se tratara de un accidente porque a continuación añadió―: Por favor. 

La risita de Joonmyun sonó fría y tétrica al rebotar contra las paredes de roca maciza. Desagradable. 

―¿Sabes, Yixing? Estaba aquí hablando con Luhan y los dos nos hemos enterado de cosas muy interesantes. ―Sonreía complacido, disfrutando del terror que le pulsaba en el pecho a Luhan con arrolladora fuerza―. Te has buscado un chiquillo curioso. Peleón. 

El puño que tenía cerrado en el pelo de Luhan lo hizo moverse hasta dejarlo mirando a Yixing, con la espalda pegada a su pecho inmóvil. Luhan tembló. 

―Déjalo ir, por favor. Le estás haciendo daño ―dijo Yixing con tono apaciguador. 

―Es curioso que no le contaras lo que pasó hace diez años cuando le prometiste transformarlo si venía aquí a entretenerme para que tú pudieras hacer cosas que te advertí expresamente que no hicieras. Es bastante curioso. Al final va a ser verdad eso que me dijiste de que no tienes alma, ¿no? 

―Joonmyun, no… Eso no… ―Yixing parecía indeciso entre mantenerse firme y apacible o soltar lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua. 

―Creo que el pobre Luhan se lo merecía después de todo lo que se ha esforzado por protegerte. ―Sus palabras eran dagas que Luhan sintió cortarle piel, músculo y ligamentos con insoportable parsimonia. 

Quiso no mirar a Yixing pero no pudo evitarlo. Los ojos del vampiro estaban clavados en él con horror, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que jamás había cometido un error peor en su larga vida al dejar a Luhan en manos de un vampiro como Joonmyun. Este último soltó otra risita. 

―Joonmyun, por fav… 

―He intentado razonar con él, pero se ha negado a aceptar mi amable trato. ―Su tono incrédulo era tan hipócrita que Yixing hizo una mueca de disgusto―. ¿Te puedes creer que este don nadie no ha querido que lo transforme a cambio de que me dijera en qué estabas metido? 

Luhan no lo vio pero pudo sentir que movía la cabeza negativamente como si no se creyera que pudiera haber una criatura tan estúpida como Luhan. Frente a sus ojos, Luhan tenía a un Yixing que los observaba con ojos entrecerrados, que intentaba comprender qué había sucedido entre ellos y mantener la calma al mismo tiempo. Estaba fallando estrepitosamente; Luhan sintió el pánico treparle por la garganta y ahogarlo junto con sus lágrimas. 

―Y creo que después de este desafortunado encontronazo está claro que Luhan tiene que morir por haberme mentido tan descaradamente y haberte encubierto incluso sabiendo que eso era algo malo. 

Yixing se tensó y se petrificó al escuchar aquellas palabras. Luhan solo gimoteó resignado, sabiendo de algún modo que desde el momento en el que había accedido a la petición de Yixing el resultado más probable era el que tenían sobre el tablero en aquel instante. El siguiente movimiento sería el jaque mate que acabaría con todo. 

―He pensado por otro lado que bueno, ya que tú estás aquí, principito… ―Dejó la frase a medio terminar con todo lo que implicaban las palabras flotando en el aire como veneno pesado. 

―No. ―Cuando Yixing cortó el silencio, lo hizo con voz grave y tomada, tan pesada como la sugerencia de Joonmyun sobre sus hombros―. No, Joonmyun. No puedes… No puedo… 

Una risita ligera cortó las palabras de Yixing. Luhan tembló al ritmo de la risa, de la cadencia que sacudía el pecho de Joonmyun contra su espalda. 

―Oh, claro que puedo y lo sabes. ―Se rio un poco más, como si las palabras de Yixing fueran las más divertidas que hubiera escuchado en mucho tiempo. 

―Pero… 

―Tú decides, Yixing ―interrumpió de nuevo―. Lo haces tú o lo hago yo. 

Lo único que se escuchó durante unos segundos fueron los sollozos ahogados de Luhan mezclados con la tensión. 

―Tienes la ocasión de que tenga una muerte medianamente digna contigo. Aprovecha la oportunidad de oro que te brindo tan altruistamente antes de que cambie de opinión y le arranque yo mismo la piel con los dientes hasta que se muera de dolor. 

Yixing miró a Luhan, a Joonmyun, a Luhan de nuevo. Unos segundos interminables pasaron. 

―Está bien ―dijo finalmente. 

Cuando Joonmyun le lanzó a Luhan con brusquedad, Yixing corrió hacia él y lo atrapó entre sus brazos con mucho más cuidado del que había tenido el otro vampiro jamás. Sin embargo, en cuanto los brazos de Yixing lo rodearon, Luhan comenzó a sollozar con más fuerza que antes, casi con desesperación. Yixing lo estrechó contra sí. 

―Lo siento mucho, pequeño Luhan. Lo siento muchísimo, siento que estés tan asustado, siento haberte metido en esto. ―Sus manos le acariciaron la espalda y el pelo hasta que consiguieron que Luhan se calmara un poco. 

―No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte, _pequeño Luhan_ ―repitió con sorna Joonmyun―. Va a ser divertido. Yixing va a intentar transformarte como te había prometido, así dejará de retorcerse de dolor por no cumplir su promesa, pero no despertarás nunca porque el proceso te matará. Lo siento ―terminó con voz cantarina. 

No fue hasta que Luhan miró a Yixing con los ojos más despejados cuando se dio cuenta de que el vampiro estaba pálido, parecía exhausto y demacrado. Temblaba casi tan compulsivamente como Luhan. 

―Hazlo. 

Yixing lo escrutó con ojos desorbitados. 

―¿Cómo? 

―Hazlo ―repitió―. Está claro que esta es la noche en la que se me ha acabado la suerte que me quedaba ―soltó una risita amarga―. Prefiero morirme con la falsa esperanza de volver a despertarme antes de probar la muerte agónica que me prometen los colmillos de Joonmyun. Prefiero que lo hagas tú. 

―Luhan, sabes que… 

―¿Ha ido todo bien? ―interrumpió con angustia. Antes de morir quería al menos saber si Yixing había tenido éxito en su misión―. ¿Están bien? 

Yixing lo miró mudo un segundo antes de comprender y asentir con una sonrisa triste en los labios. 

―Me alegro entonces. ―Luhan le devolvió la sonrisa. 

Joonmyun se aclaró la garganta en ese momento, la viva imagen de la impaciencia. 

―Dejad las sensiblerías para el más allá y comienza con el proceso ya, principito ―escupió. 

Yixing clavó sus ojos en los de Luhan una vez más antes de llevarlo a sentarse al suelo en su regazo. La sangre de Luhan seguía manteniéndolo curiosamente cálido a pesar de todas las horas que habían pasado, si bien el vampiro temblaba mucho por algún motivo que el humano no terminó de comprender. 

―Todo va a ir bien ―murmuró Yixing tras estrecharlo entre sus brazos una vez más―. Créeme, de verdad. Solo esta vez, créeme. 

Luhan no sabía a qué se refería, pero decidió que hacerle caso era la mejor opción que tenía de entre todas las posibles e intentó tranquilizarse. Todo iría bien, Yixing no le haría daño y moriría apaciblemente, como si se estuviera quedando dormido y fuera a despertarse una vez más con una vida completamente nueva, con la vida que había soñado tener durante años. 

Yixing lo observó con miedo, con duda, aunque también con una emoción que Luhan no supo descifrar pero que no tuvo tiempo de analizar porque un segundo más tarde, Yixing lo estaba besando. 

Luhan tembló contra sus labios. El miedo le trepaba por el esófago, le congelaba la sangre en las venas, lo ahogaba, pero Yixing se encargó de deshacer los incontables nudos en los que estaba atado Luhan. Se encargó de quitarle el peso que había llevado sobre los hombros durante muchos años, y se encargó también de desatarle la figurada soga que tenía al cuello con cuidado al mirarlo una última vez con esos penetrantes ojos ambarinos. La desazón que se le acurrucó en el pecho cuando Yixing se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso en la frente hizo que Luhan supiera que el final había llegado. 

―Ten fe, pequeño Luhan ―susurró Yixing junto a su oído con empeño, envolviéndolo en un abrazo firme. 

Y Luhan cerró los ojos y se aferró a Yixing y tuvo fe, por un segundo tuvo fe y rezó como nunca había rezado. Rezó para que no hubiera sufrimiento y para que hubiera esperanza, y se entregó a ello con la desesperación de una súplica que espera tener respuesta. 

Luhan aceptó su destino con el atrevimiento con el que se había encarado a todos los obstáculos que la vida le había puesto y lo hizo con lágrimas en los ojos porque, si bien no temía a la muerte, Luhan tenía miedo a morir solo. Tal vez lo que no supo hasta el último momento era que ya no estaba solo. Y tal vez se diera cuenta de ello cuando escuchó la plegaria silenciosa que se escapó de los labios de Yixing antes de que el vampiro terminara con la distancia que los separaba y le hundiera los dientes en el cuello


End file.
